Diamant Noir
by Nalynistrom
Summary: " La magie est une chose merveilleuse, teintée de mille couleurs et de mille paroles. Et pourtant, je n'en porte aucune d'entre elle. Je suis un diamant noir." Nayëlle, mage talentueuse et solitaire, décide de participer à la guerre du Saint Graal. Contre sa famille et ses propres faiblesses. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Surtout quand elle reçoit un étrange message ...
1. PROLOGUE DIAMANT NOIR

**[Bienvenue tout d'abord sur ma nouvelle fanfiction Diamant Noir. J'ai cette idée en tête depuis des mois entiers, alors je me lance enfin ! Je n'arrivais même pas à me pencher sur ma fanfiction principale (Fleur de Sang) du coup… xD**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Elle mettra en avant CuChulainn sous sa forme de Caster (parce que j'aime réellement ce personnage sous cette forme et qu'il mérite un peu d'attention) et l'une de mes Oc's ! Cette fanfiction sera un peu spéciale car séparée en deux parties. J'y intégrerais également beaucoup d'autres personnages des Fates series. J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture.**

* * *

 ** _« Il faut croire à la magie, lorsque le monde ne cesse d'empirer, on a besoin de magie. »_**

Un soleil rouge, sur une terre gorgée de sang. Voilà ce que Nayël peut observer de toute part. Elle entend les cris de la guerre, l'explosion de la bataille. Elle perçoit le crissement des lames, l'une contre l'autre. Son corps ne veut plus se mouvoir. Elle est suspendue, hors du temps. Elle ne se souvient plus de comment cela s'appelle, lorsque les combats cessent simplement pour vous, le temps d'une poignée de secondes. Il y a de cela une minute, tout allait bien. Puis il y a eu cette vague, cette énergie débordante qui s'est abattue sur eux. Elle a été séparée de son servant… Elle se souvient maintenant :

« - Nayël ! »

La voix rauque d'une mage alliée la fait tressaillir. Elle a juste le temps d'esquiver une lame qui s'abat à côté d'elle. Une main l'aide à se redresser. Des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus :

« - Judith …

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Mais manifestement nous devons agir. »

Nayël cligne des yeux. Elle s'apprête à répondre, mais un rire leur fait tourner la tête à toutes les deux. A quelques mètres en face d'eux, un homme pouffe en les observant :

« - Et bien ! Comme on se retrouve, mesdemoiselles !

-bToi …, gronde Judith en se redressant. »

Nayël sent son cœur louper un battement. Elle se raidit en le regardant :

« - Judith, je te couvre. »

Nayël se sent seule. Elle n'a pas son Servant à ses côtés. Où est-il, cet imbécile ? L'explosion leur a imposé une séparation brutale. Mais elle a toujours ses sceaux de commande. Alors il est en vie. Elle en est certaine. Elle doit juste tenir le temps qu'il décide de revenir. Elle sera une barrière infranchissable, pour le moment. Son énergie magique se cristallise sur ses mains sous la forme de griffes acérées. Une ombre se matérialise à ses côtés. Elle perçoit le corps d'un homme à la peau mate bardée de marques sombres. Il lui sourit, et frappe le poing de sa main gauche, dans la paume de sa main droite :

« - Je vais te donner un coup de main, Nayël.

\- Moi, aussi ! Protégeons Judith ! Mon Master est en vie je suis encore là ! Attendons-les Nayël., clame une voix féminine. »

La mage se retourne. Une Servante, un samouraï qu'elle connait bien, à présent, l'observe avec un grand sourire. Quelle idiote elle fait. Elle n'est pas seule... Ils sont là, eux aussi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Même s'ils ne sont pas liés par le même pacte qu'elle et son Servant. Ils sont devenus importants. Ils sont devenus une famille :

« - Hum ! »

Puis elle s'élance dans la bataille.


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : De la chenille au papillon

_**Chapitre 1 de Diamant Noir ! J'espère qu'il plaira ! Bonne lecture !** _

* * *

_Deux ans plus tôt, Une nuit, en France._

Le pourtour des immeubles se dessinent au-delà de la nuit. D'étranges lueurs violettes enlacent les ombres des arbres et des bâtiments de béton. Fondue dans la lumière des panneaux publicitaires et des feux de signalisation, la ville s'est endormie. Un calme brisé de temps en temps par le bruit de pneus sur le bitume ou d'aboiements canin l'enveloppe. Le ciel est incrusté de brume et la pollution lumineuse empêche aux étoiles de parer la voûte céleste de perles nacrées.

Une brusque bouffée de vent fait se froisser les feuilles d'un platane. L'une d'entre elles se détache de l'arbre et s'engouffre dans le courant d'air. Elle se met à voltiger au-dessus de la ville, des rues, des feux rouges. Elle passe devant un chat aux yeux grands ouverts. Il tend une patte duveteuse pour essayer de l'attraper, mais la feuille, lancée dans sa course gracieuse tournoie et monte encore plus haut dans le ciel. Si elle avait des yeux, elle observerait à présent le panorama citadin qui s'éloigne. La nuit et la nature finissant par reprendre leurs droits au fur et à mesure de son parcours aérien.

Elle verrait à présent de petites tâches brillantes dans le ciel noir, car il n'y a rien de plus, à présent, qu'un vieux lampadaire, pour empêcher les étoiles de scintiller de toute leur robe de feu et de gaz. Plus de pneus qui crissent également. Aucun feu rouge. Juste une immense maison, plantée là, au bout d'une impasse goudronnée.

La feuille achève là son périple de feuille. Elle tombe, délicatement et sans un bruit devant le haut portail en acier noir et or, de la si grande bâtisse. Cette maison, c'est celles des O'Neil. Une famille de magiciens, ancienne est respectée dans tout le pays. Irlandais et Français, ils se sont dispersés entre ces deux pays depuis des générations entières.

Plus de pneus et de bruit de la ville. Mais une porte qui claque. Le portail qui grince. Une silhouette sombre qui sort de la demeure, suivit d'une autre. Et des voix qui grondent :

« - Tu ne **_peux pas_** faire ça.

\- Bien entendu que si. Je le peux, et **_je le fais_**.

\- Reviens, je te dis. Oublions tout ça, tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

La première forme, c'est celle de Nayël O'Neil, la cadette de la famille. Elle se retourne lorsqu'elle a passé le portail, la lumière du lampadaire se reflète dans ses yeux d'un gris profond. Une colère non dissimulée y brille, plus ardente que des braises. Elle a un sac sur son dos. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés sont attachés en chignon.

« - Je n'oublierais **_jamais_**. Je ne peux pas oublier ma vie entière. Et je ne veux **_jamais_** revoir l'un seul d'entre vous !

\- Nayël ! »

La feuille s'effrite sous le pied de la concernée. Malgré les cris de hargne à son encontre, elle continue de marcher jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir observer les étoiles dans le ciel. Jusqu'à l'aéroport et à l'avion qui l'attendent pour l'emmener aussi loin que possible de cette rue et de cette maison.

* * *

Les paysages défilent de plus en plus vite. Appuyée contre la vitre du taxi dans lequel elle s'est réfugiée, Nayël observe avec nonchalance la nuit qui laisse place à l'aurore du matin. Un camaïeu de roses se dévoile au-dessus de sa tête. La ville a laissé depuis bien longtemps place à la campagne et à ses paysages sauvages.

La jeune femme est encore cotonneuse, à cause du vol de trois heures, qu'elle a plus subi qu'autre chose. Nayël a horreur des transports qui nécessitent roues, ailes ou rails. Elle a peur de tout ce qui n'est pas ses jambes. Et même de ses jambes parfois.

Elle touche son mollet gauche à cette pensée. D'anciennes douleurs viennent de se réveiller.

Le conducteur de la voiture freine brutalement, la faisant sursauter. Elle porte la main à sa poitrine, pour soulager son pauvre cœur qui se débat entre ses côtes. Elle a mal à la tête et froid :

« - Excusez-moi, je vous ai fait peur. Mais c'est parce que le GPS me dit qu'on est arrivé. Que c'est la bonne adresse et le bon lieu. »

La mage ne répond pas, elle ouvre la portière et descend de la voiture. Elle s'enroule dans sa veste, une écharpe beige autour de son cou, son haleine forme de petits moutons blancs de buées. Puis elle regarde autour d'elle. La route, longue ligne droite de bitume qui se fracasse dans un virage, quelques mètres plus loin, en direction d'une autoroute si on en croit les bornes de signalisation.

Nayël voit juste un minuscule chemin de terre et de béton à sa droite. Tout juste assez large pour faire passer une voiture, au ralentit. Il y a aussi un vieil abri de bus et un panneau salit par la poussière. Elle entend le chauffeur de taxi qui ouvre le coffre et le referme après. Nayël ne quitte pas des yeux le petit chemin :

« - Ça vous convient du coup ? Ou on fait demi-tour ? demande-t-il, le sac de Nayël dans la main. »

La jeune O'Neil pioche dans son manteau un paquet de billets sans faire attention à combien elle donne au conducteur. Puis elle récupère son sac :

« - C'est parfait, merci. Gardez la monnaie.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? J'vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir, à part des renards et des sangliers dans le coin… »

Elle sourit doucement en se dirigeant vers la petite route isolée tandis que le chauffeur se réinstalle dans sa voiture en la regardant avec inquiétude :

« - Ma tranquillité, voilà ce qu'il va y avoir. »

* * *

Elle arrive au bout du chemin, essoufflée, son pantalon est plein d'épines parce qu'elle s'est perdue entre temps. Elle a un sens horrible de l'orientation et elle le sait. Reprenant son souffle, les mains sur les genoux, elle regarde devant elle, un air satisfait sur le visage :

Une petite maison en pierres brunes, un jardin en perdition, entouré simplement d'une clôture haute en bois à la peinture défraichie. Le portail pend mollement hors de ses gonds. Les vitres de la maison sont fumées de poussière. Nayël observe la cheminée et se demande si c'est bien un nid qu'elle voit logé tout contre.

Un oiseau s'envole :

 _« C'est un nid… »_

Ni numéro, ni boite aux lettres, ni meubles. Rien qu'une carcasse de pierres et de plâtre, avec un nid et des oiseaux en guise d'hôtes. Une route presque impraticable, des ronces et des pins tout autour d'elle. Elle est isolée de la prochaine ville de plus de trente minutes. Et pourtant, elle sourit de tout son cœur en pénétrant dans le jardin. Elle esquive un petit hérisson qui va se réfugier sous un tas de tuiles par terre. Et elle regarde ce qui va à présent lui servir de foyer et de refuge en se retroussant les manches :

« - Bien le bonjour petite maison, tu n'es pas très belle pour le moment. Mais tu vas le devenir. Tu vas être très importante pour moi à l'avenir. Pour moi et pour le vœu que je veux exaucer quand ça **_sera le moment_**. »

Le vent agite les arbres, mais il n'y a pas de feuilles qui virevoltent. Juste un oiseau qui chante lorsque se lève le jour.


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : Jeu de Hasard

**[ Chapitre 2 de Diamant Noir ! Je l'ai légèrement modifié, rien d'extraordinaire ! En espérant qu'il soit plaisant ! :D ]**

* * *

La nuit est claire. Le froid, vif.

Nichée là au creux des bois, une petite maison en pierre.

La cheminée fonctionne et de gros nuages blancs s'en échappent. La lumière est éteinte et la porte verrouillée. De petits mammifères se faufilent sous les clôtures de bois repeintes en gris. Le portail ne sort à présent plus de ses vieux gonds. La maison a eu le droit à une seconde vie, dorlotée par sa nouvelle propriétaire.

Propriétaire qui marche dans la forêt depuis une dizaine de minutes. Nayël, en seulement deux années, a réussi à en faire une habitation digne de ce nom, douillette et agréable. Elle a également appris à se retrouver dans les bois qui entourent son minuscule domaine. Maintenant, ces paysages de hautes cimes et de roches n'ont plus aucun secret pour elle. Elle s'est reconstruite, petit à petit, morceau par morceau. Elle s'est fabriquée, par petits bouts, un agréable train de vie. Elle s'en est accommodée, et en est venue à aimer ça.

Et aujourd'hui, elle a décidé que toutes les choses, même les plus douillettes, avaient une fin.

Il est temps.

Malgré les températures relativement basses, la mage n'a pas froid. Elle se déplace avec agilité sur le sol de la forêt sans pour autant cacher sa présence : Il n'y a rien ici, hormis des animaux. Enveloppée dans un manteau noir, elle porte à bout de bras un petit sceau. Un sac de tissu en bandoulière sur son épaule droite. Elle cherche un endroit bien particulier, qu'elle a repéré des jours, voir, des semaines auparavant. Elle sait que cet endroit-là sera parfait pour ce qu'elle veut accomplir. Ses bottes lacées la protègent des roches coupantes lorsqu'elle enjambe un petit ravin. Elle renverse maladroitement un peu du contenu du sceau par terre et jure entre ses dents lorsqu'une fleur liquide écarlate apparaît sur le sol : chaque goutte en est précieuse. Elle a mis tellement de temps à en trouver qu'il serait dommage de tout gâcher. Qui plus est, sacrifier une bête comme elle l'a fait, lui a véritablement brisé le cœur.

Un chien errant, en plus. Hors de question de recommencer.

Secouant la tête pour chasser les mauvaises pensées et la culpabilité qui l'assaillent, Nayël continue de marcher. Elle ne sent bientôt plus les épines de pins qui formaient un tapis moelleux sous sa semelle. Une herbe fraîche et grasse les remplace. Et Nayël s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle en regardant autour d'elle : Les arbres forment un immense cercle, une splendide clairière. Ils penchent leurs branches délicates au-dessus d'elle, comme s'ils étaient en pleine réunion et qu'ils s'écoutaient les uns les autres avec attention. Le sol est plat, dégagé de toute roche. A quelques mètres, il se dérobe, il n'y a plus qu'un vide vertigineux et une vue pittoresque sur le paysage à l'horizon. Il n'y a que de la terre et des fleurs sauvages, courbées sous un ciel gorgé d'étoiles qui se reflètent dans le gris des yeux de la jeune femme :

« _\- On voit la voie lactée,_ pense-t-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres »

Puis elle redevient sérieuse, brutalement. Ses cheveux châtains tombent devant son visage lorsqu'elle se penche pour poser le petit sceau. S'ensuit une étrange panoplie de gestes et de paroles murmurées à la terre. Le sang dans le sceau est apposé à même le sol par la magicienne, avec minutie. Elle s'applique et achève sa tâche en silence. Puis elle observe les marques sur le sol, en reculant de quelques mètres. Elle admire son œuvre, un air impassible sur le visage. Un cercle magique, voilà ce qu'elle vient d'inscrire à même la terre. Un cercle magique, pour une guerre de Magie. Pour la guerre du Saint Graal. Elle pense à ses parents, qui désapprouveraient totalement son comportement à ce jour. Puis elle hausse les épaules : Nayël s'en fiche bien de ce que les O'Neill peuvent penser. Elle a quelque chose à accomplir, ici et maintenant.

Il est temps.

Elle n'a pas de catalyseur. Elle n'a pas pris la peine d'en rechercher. Elle a toujours jugé, de manière quelque peu orgueilleuse que le Saint Graal lui donnerait un Servant qui lui correspondrait. Néanmoins, elle a étudié chaque paramètre d'invocation, pour être sûre de tomber sur une Classe qu'elle désire.

Un Berserker, ou un Saber. Elle espère, en tout cas. Elle veut de la force brute !

La mage fronce les sourcils, s'attache les cheveux, et recule encore un petit peu. D'un petit coup de canif qu'elle a récupéré dans son sac, elle s'entaille la main. Une grimace de douleur froisse son visage. Puis, elle tend le bras, la paume orientée en face d'elle. Son cœur bat si fort ! Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, elle se sent en vie. Pleine d'une euphorie sans nom. Le sang coule, lui caressant le bras, jusqu'au coude :

« _\- C'est parti !_ »

Sa voix claire résonne avec force. Elle ne bégaye pas, n'hésite pas. Elle connait sa formule sur le bout des doigts et la psalmodie avec ferveur :

« - Argent et fer comme éléments, La pierre et l'archiduc des pactes comme fondation, Alors que les quatre portes se ferment, Sors de la couronne, Et tourne par la croisée des chemins menant au Royaume, _Emplis-toi, Emplis-toi, Emplis-toi, Emplis-toi, Emplis-toi_ … »

L'atmosphère change brutalement. Le cercle commence à s'illuminer. Il scintille d'une lueur argentée. Nayël se sent transportée. Elle regarde devant elle, sans même cligner des yeux tout en continuant son invocation, ses cheveux virevoltent dans les airs :

« -… Tu t'en remettras à moi et mon destin s'en remettra à ta lame. Si tu acceptes l'appel du Graal et que tu te soumets à sa volonté **_répond à mon appel_** **.** Que le serment prenne forme ici, je suis l'incarnation du bien dans ce monde éternel. Je suis la chasseuse du mal dans ce monde éternel. Aux noms des sept divinités liées par les trois mots de pouvoir … A présent sors du cercle et viens à moi … **_Ô gardien de l'équilibre_** ! »

Une onde de choc fait soudainement trembler toute la terre. Les arbres se courbent, la terre voltige, le cercle ne brille plus : il éclate de lumière et ébloui l'invocatrice. Elle sent sa Mana être aspirée par une paille invisible :

« - Ouah ! »

La force émise par le cercle et la puissance magique la font tituber et tomber sur les fesses. Elle se protège le visage de l'avant-bras pour éviter de se prendre des petites pierres dans les yeux. Un sifflement aigu lui écorche les oreilles, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Puis d'un seul coup, le calme revient, comme s'il ne s'était jamais passé quoi que ce soit. Nayël, recroquevillée sur le sol se décide à rouvrir les yeux. Elle tousse un peu à cause de la poussière et de l'étonnement qui lui a fait perdre son souffle. Instinctivement, elle regarde sa main.

Une marque rouge en trois parties y est gravée.

Les sceaux de commandements.

Elle a réussi ?!

Encore sonnée, la mage se redresse en s'appuyant à un tronc. Elle regarde autour d'elle : le cercle magique a disparu. Le sceau d'acier, balayé par l'invocation s'est retrouvé derrière elle. Oui, tout a l'air d'avoir fonctionné.

Mais il manque quelque chose.

La brunette plisse les yeux. Si l'invocation a marché, où est son Servant ?!

Brutalement, elle se retourne, et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

Là où le sol se dégrade et plonge, il y a un homme. Dos à elle, il observe les alentours, les bras croisés. Nayël s'en approche avec méfiance et constate que ses habits viennent d'une autre époque, il se retourne vers elle, son visage masqué par une capuche ourlée de fourrure :

« - Dis, gamine …

\- … Hu ?

\- C'est toi, qui m'as invoqué ? »

Il a léger accent. Et sous l'ombre de sa cape, la mage perçoit un sourire. La lumière de la lune laisse à Nayël, le temps de remarquer deux iris rouges aux pupilles en fente. Elle avale sa salive, la gorge serrée. C'est un Servant. **Son** Servant ! Elle a réussi ! Elle a devant elle un héros légendaire. Elle ne sait pas encore lequel, mais s'en est un ! Et vu la force de l'invocation, elle est quasiment certaine qu'il s'agit d'une de ses classes favorites ! Une joie sans pareil l'inonde. Elle tend sa main à l'Homme en face d'elle pour lui montrer les sceaux de commandes. Il s'empare de son poignet sans la moindre gêne et observe les marques sous toutes les coutures. Nayël, raidie par le contact, attend qu'il daigne la relâcher. Ce qu'il fait avant de se débarrasser de sa capuche dans un petit rire :

« - Je vois. C'est bien, parfait, même ! Enchanté, _mademoiselle_ ! CuChulainn, pour te servir. »

Il s'incline en une fausse révérence amusée

CuChulainn … Un héros Irlandais. Comme quoi, chassez le naturel, il reviendra au galop. Elle ne peut échapper au sang d'Irlande qui coule en elle, pas vrai ? Elle connait l'histoire du grand héros d'Ulster, comme tous les membres de sa famille. Nayël ne peut s'empêcher de le dévisager. Il est grand, très grand. Les traits de son visage sont réguliers et fins. Elle remarque qu'il a de longs cheveux bleus, qui prennent une teinte argentée sous la lune. Les gens n'étaient pas moches avant, hé… Voir un homme comme lui en face d'elle l'impressionne et l'effraie en même temps. La magie est une chose extraordinaire ! Son regard est soudain accaparé par le grand bâton que son Servant tient en main. Elle fronce les sourcils. Non, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avait fait, son rituel était parfait … ! Nayël relève la tête vers lui, il l'observe avec amusement, un sourire en coin sur le visage :

« - Je t'éblouie c'est ça ? Je peux comprendre.

\- Dis-moi demande-t-elle avec précaution, De quelle classe fais-tu partie ?

\- Hum ? Je pensais que la tenue et le bâton étaient parlants. Tu m'as convoquée sous ma forme Caster, jeune femme. Pas la classe que je préfère, il est vrai ma foi ! Je me demande quel catalyseur tu as utilisé d'ailleurs. »

Nayël ne répond pas, les bras lui en tombent. Elle l'observe, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise. Il regarde autour de lui après avoir dématérialisé son bâton. Puis il pouffe de la réaction de son Master. Elle a l'air perturbée. Il s'approche d'elle, et se penche à hauteur de son visage :

« - Bah alors minette, ne me dis pas que tu n'as utilisé aucun catalyseur pour m'invoquer tout de même ?

\- ... Je n'ai utilisé aucun catalyseur, mais mes calculs étaient les bons : Je devais tomber sur un Berserker ou un Saber, gémie-t-elle à contrecœur »

CuChulainn la regarde, les yeux ronds. Il éclate d'un rire grave et rocailleux en se tenant le front. Elle darde sur lui son plus mauvais regard et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'il se calme. Finalement, il s'arrête et soupir avant de lui tapoter sur l'épaule :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Master, en tant que Caster, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! Je reste CuChulainn, et je ne suis pas si idiot que j'en ai l'air ! On va faire une bonne équipe toi et moi ! A condition que tu arrêtes de calculer des choses, j'ai l'impression que ça ne te réussis guère… »

Il lui fait un clin d'œil pour clôturer sa moquerie. Elle se sent rougir de honte, mais ne dit rien. Ce qui est fait est fait. Elle va devoir s'en accommoder. Et supporter ce drôle de personnage sans gêne. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle pousse un profond soupir et lui tend la main en grognant :

« - La magie a de l'humour, Enchantée, CuChulainn, héros d'Ulster, je suis Nayël O'Neill, Grimace-t-elle »

Il approuve en hochant la tête, dévisage la main minuscule tendue devant lui, et s'en empare pour la serrer avec un grand sourire qui laisse découvrir deux canines aiguisées :

« - O'Neill ? Oh, Hé, quel hasard ! Eh bien, ma mignonne, ravi d'avoir une jolie demoiselle comme Master et partenaire ! »

Elle l'observe envelopper sa main dans la sienne, qui est trois fois plus grande, soit dit en passant. Puis elle pince les lèvres, blasée, à sa remarque. Pervers, moqueur, dragueur. Splendide !

Néanmoins, l'euphorie de cet événement si particulier la rattrape. Et elle se contente de lui sourire de tout son cœur en ignorant ses boutades :

« Hum ! »

Oui, il était vraiment temps.


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : De toutes les couleurs

**[Bonjour/Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 3 de Diamant Noir ! Je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant, j'espère qu'il plaira ! Bonne lecture! ]**

* * *

 **POV Nayël :**

Le vent est en train de se lever, gémissant entre les arbres. Le temps se couvre, la lune a disparue sous une couche de nuages gris. Deux silhouettes marchent l'une derrière l'autre.

Après une courte discussion, la mage avait entraîné l'Irlandais dans les bois, en direction de la maison. La guerre devait commencer dans deux jours. Elle avait voulu invoquer son servant un peu en avance, pour apprendre un tant soit peu à le connaître. Et afin d'élaborer un plan de bataille… Qu'elle allait devoir retravailler, puisqu'elle avait à ses côtés un Caster et non un Saber ou un Berserker !

Cela l'avait réellement désemparée. Puis il était si … direct. Nayël n'était pas du tout habituée à cela. Elle avait pris ses distances avec les gens depuis deux ans. Il n'y avait qu'Alya, une amie d'enfance, à qui elle avait indiqué sa position. Et elle lui avait fait promettre de garder tout cela secret. Ses contacts sociaux étaient donc moindres : La journée, elle travaillait en tant que joaillière dans une petite entreprise de la ville, et deux fois par semaines, son amie lui rendait visite. Rien de plus :

« On est encore loin ? Le servant grommelle, les bras croisés sur son torse. »

Nayël en était venue à se décider de rentrer directement chez elle après l'invocation. Ce rituel, pour elle, a été plus épuisant que prévu. Son corps tout entier quémande du repos. Elle grogne entre ses dents en enjambant le petit ravin qui a failli lui faire perdre le sceau précédemment. Le sang qu'elle a renversé a été absorbé par le sol. Il n'en reste qu'une petite trace sombre sur la terre. Elle tord le cou pour répondre à CùChulainn qui ne la regarde même pas. Celui-là alors ! :

« - On y est presque. Sois un peu patient, tu me casse les orei… »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase : une douleur fulgurante se fait ressentir dans toute sa jambe gauche. Comme un éclair vivace et glacial. Son corps entier se raidit, et sa jambe lâche brutalement, se pliant comme une feuille de papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Et voilà, ça recommence :

« -Ha ! »

Elle voit se sol se rapprocher, puis quelque chose la rattrape et l'empêche de finir la tête dans les orties. Hébétée, la mage cligne des yeux et remarque que le Servant vient de l'attraper par le bras. Il a de très bons reflex. Sourcils froncés, il la laisse s'asseoir et s'accroupit en face d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage :

« Gamine, si rien qu'une petite invocation te fatigue … on est dans une sacrée merde, tu sais ? »

La jeune femme ne sait pas où poser les yeux. Un élancement nouveau vient la faire sursauter. Elle regarde sa jambe avec un air coupable :

« - Ce n'est pas une question d'énergie, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis elle s'appuie sur lui pour essayer de se relever, sans succès aucun. Elle retombe sur les fesses en fulminant. Il la regarde se dépatouiller, la voit s'énerver, rugir de colère en tapant de sa jambe valide et de ses poings sur le sol. Une fois qu'elle est essoufflée, il se permet de prendre la parole :

« - Calmée ma jolie ? Minaude-t-il

\- Absolument pas, avoue-t-elle. »

Une goutte d'eau vient tomber sur le nez de la brunette. Elle l'essuie du revers de sa manche. En réponse à son geste, une averse s'abat sur eux. Nayël voit l'Irlandais remettre sa capuche. Elle fixe le sol, gênée :

« - Dans une guerre et surtout dans ce genre de guerre, continue-t-il, j'ai besoin de connaître tes points forts et tes faiblesses, poupée. Comme tu as besoin de connaître les miens. Enfin, si t'as envie de gagner. »

Silence.

Elle relève un peu la tête, croise son regard, honteuse. D'abord, elle rate son invocation par orgueil car elle a décidé de se fier simplement à son flair. Et maintenant, quelques minutes seulement après son premier échec, sa jambe fait des siennes, devant son Servant. S'il ne la prenait déjà pas au sérieux, que va-t-il penser maintenant ?

Elle pose une main sur son genou. Il a raison, elle le sait. Il doit savoir, sinon tout ça risque de leur porter préjudice. Mais les mots lui écorchent presque la gorge :

« - Hum … J'ai, hum …

\- Gamine, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais il pleut. Et vraisemblablement, l'eau ça mouille.

\- Je sais ! Et je ne suis pas une enfant ! »

Un éclair déchire le ciel, la faisant sursauter. Elle est trempée, ses cheveux lui collent au visage. Elle le foudroie du regard : Lui au moins est protégé par sa fichue cape. Et il a beau dire que la pluie l'ennuie, il a plus l'air amusé qu'autre chose. Bon, autant abréger la torture qu'elle inflige à sa langue et à l'intérieur de sa joue, qu'elle mord sous l'agacement :

« - Quand j'utilise trop ma magie, ma jambe ne tient pas. Elle lâche, tout bêtement. On n'a jamais su réellement pourquoi. C'est un véritable mystère. Mais je peux quand même me battre, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça me fasse ça maintenant ! elle hausse le menton, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour appuyer ses paroles. »

L'esprit héroïque l'observe, de bas en haut. Puis de haut en bas. Elle essaye de rester digne, mais il la trouve aussi crédible qu'un chaton. Un chaton mouillé. Nayël a juste le temps de l'apercevoir lever les yeux au ciel. Puis elle sent son fessier quitter la terre humide :

« -… Hé ? »

Il vient de la soulever comme si elle n'était qu'une poignée de plumes. Et il l'a porte comme si elle n'était rien qu'une enfant ! La mage fulmine dans ses bras en essayant de se débattre, mais rien n'y fait. Il continue de marcher. Elle appuie sur son torse pour essayer de se dégager de son étreinte :

« - Ma foi, on fera avec. De toute façon, le combattant c'est moi. Toi tu me fournis l'énergie nécessaire !

\- Pose-moi-par-terre !

\- Hors de question, Master ! Tu es trop lente pour moi. Dis-moi plutôt où est-ce que tu crèche, qu'on soit à l'abri de cette fichue pluie ! »

* * *

« - C'est ici. Lâche-moi maintenant. Je vais mieux.

\- Héé, quel caractère de cochon dans un si joli corps …

\- Caster ! »

Il n'a pas cédé une seule fois à ses grognements, jusqu'à arriver devant la maison. Elle a peut-être un mauvais caractère, mais lui, est têtu comme un mulet !

Elle s'échappe de ses bras quand il fait le geste de la déposer. Sa jambe répond de nouveau malgré de petits élancements. Elle peut boiter, ce qui et mieux que rien. Mais elle est trempée jusqu'aux os et épuisée. Beaucoup trop de choses se sont passées, en trop peu de temps. Fouillant dans sa poche, elle réussit à y trouver ses clefs. Déverrouillant la porte, elle s'apprête à rentrer mais le Servant lui passe devant les bras derrière la tête :

« - Hey c'est sympa ici. »

Elle se mord la langue, et pénètre dans la maison à son tour. Dégoulinante, elle s'essore les cheveux sur le pas de la porte et referme cette dernière d'un seul geste. Elle voit l'Irlandais qui se débarrasse de sa cape avant de s'essuyer le visage d'un geste de la main. Il est mouillé, lui aussi. De minuscules flaques se forment autour de leurs deux corps. Les cheveux bleus de son partenaire gouttent sur le plancher. Mais il n'a pas l'air gêné le moins du monde. Au contraire, elle le voit faire le tour des pièces avec tranquillité. La jeune femme grogne dans sa barbe en se traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Si elle avait su elle l'aurait invoqué le jour J ! Elle se plante devant lui, en lui tendant une grosse serviette et un tas de vêtements pour homme. Il les prend et se met à rire en s'essuyant les cheveux.

« _Ils les a plus longs que moi, ma parole_ …, pense-t-elle en le détaillant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce genre d'affaires chez toi ? Tu m'as l'air de vivre seule, pouffe l'Irlandais en se redressant.

\- J'avais prévu le coup… Changes-toi, tu vas abîmer le plancher, moi je vais me laver. »

* * *

 **POV CuChulainn :**

Le Servant regarde sa jeune Master boitiller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il l'entend jurer en fermant la porte de la pièce d'eau. Quelle drôle de femme ! Elle réagit au quart de tour, pour absolument tout et rien. Néanmoins, CuChulainn décide de ne pas se laisser avoir par sa personnalité de feu. D'ailleurs, ça ne lui déplaît pas : Elle a du caractère, elle en aura besoin lorsque les choses deviendront sérieuses. Puis il sent qu'il va avoir matière à la taquiner.

Il entend l'eau couler.

Elle a du caractère, mais il sent qu'elle cache quelque chose de sombre en elle.

Il l'a vu dans ses yeux gris.

Néanmoins, ce n'est pas son affaire. Il préfère détailler le tas d'habits qu'elle lui a donné et qu'il a posé sur la table du salon : Le nécessaire pour passer inaperçu dans la ville, suppose-t-il. Il pioche un pantalon noir et pull gris sur la pile, qu'il enfile après avoir dématérialisée sa propre tenue. La pudeur n'a jamais été son fort. Apparemment cette fois, les calculs de la jeune femme se sont révélés juste : Tout lui va. Une fois vêtu, il décide de regarder un peu plus en détails autour de lui. La cuisine est ouverte sur le salon qui ne contient que très peu de meubles. Un grand canapé, une table basse, quelques étagères et une commode. Il y a aussi une petite bibliothèque. La cheminée attire immédiatement son attention : Le feu y flamboie gaiement. Il s'en approche et s'assied devant. Ses iris rouges se plongent dans les flammes. Il les observe danser et ronger le bois en silence. Il profite de la chaleur du foyer.

Cette fille, si elle avait utilisé un catalyseur, il aurait pu être invoqué sous sa forme de lancier. Quelle galère ! Être invoqué en Caster … les batailles n'allaient pas être aussi vives qu'elles le devraient. Il n'a ni sa lance, ni d'armure, ni sa pleine force physique. Simplement ses runes, et son bâton. Ah oui et une cape en cuir. Il ne veut pas l'avouer de vive voix, mais cette situation l'agace autant qu'elle ennuie Nayël. Mais ils vont devoir faire avec. Avec ça et la jambe blessée de son invocatrice. Cela aussi, c'est embêtant. Ils partaient sur des bases fragiles. Mais CuChulainn n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête sur des détails de la sorte !

Il relève la tête lorsque la mage sort de la salle de bain. Elle a attaché ses cheveux humides et a enfilée une tenue plus confortable. A présent qu'il la voit dévêtue de sa grosse veste, il la trouve vraiment minuscule. Il doit faire un effort pour ne pas sourire quand elle lui passe devant. Une odeur vanillée de shampoing lui remonte jusqu'aux narines. Il se penche en arrière en prenant appui sur ses bras pour l'observer :

« - Quel est ton plan, Master ? »

Elle tressaille, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Penchée dans le frigidaire, elle en sort deux sandwichs et une bouteille d'eau. L'Irlandais penche la tête avec curiosité. Il l'observe déballer un des sandwichs du bout des doigts. Alors qu'elle croque dans le pain, elle lui tend le second :

« - Ha, c'est me prendre par les sentiments ça … Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser lorsqu'on me propose de partager le couvert. »

Il se redresse avec paresse, se dirigeant jusqu'à elle. La mage se laisse tomber sur un tabouret en mâchant, lorsqu'il a pris le sandwich. Il est amusé, elle doit savoir que les Servants n'ont pas besoin de manger, boire ou dormir, non ? :

« - Ça m'aurait gênée de manger toute seule et devant toi…, avoue-t-elle en réponse à sa question silencieuse. »

Il pouffe, arrachant un morceau d'un coup de crocs. Elle est bien étrange, cette jeune femme, elle le considère comme un homme Vivant ? … Mais au fond, ça lui fait plaisir. Même s'il n'a pas de besoins physiologiques de ce genre :

« - Je pensais te faire faire le tour de la ville demain. C'est ici que la guerre va se passer. Alors…

\- Tu veux me faire repérer les environs, c'est ça ? »

Elle hoche la tête, en signe d'affirmation. Puis elle se relève une fois qu'elle a fini de manger. Lui, il est resté debout, appuyé sur le bar. Il a avalé sa part en quelques bouchées. Maintenant, il se contente de regarder un peu partout. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se fige sur un paquet de forme cubique derrière Nayël :

« - Une petite minute …, murmure-t-il en s'approchant. »

La jeune femme avale de travers sa gorgée d'eau lorsqu'il la frôle pour attraper ce qu'il veut derrière elle. Un éclat de rire accompagne son geste. Il tend sa trouvaille devant lui avec un air triomphant :

« - Hé ! Des clopes !

\- Ha ! Pas touche ! Il faut que je les jette. C'est Alya, une amie, elle a décidé d'arrêter et les as laissé ici … mais j'ai oublié de les mettre à la poubelle…. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Caster ! »

Il ne l'écoute presque pas, lorsqu'il se retourne vers elle, il a une cigarette aux coins des lèvres. Sans cesser de la fixer, il trace devant lui une rune. En approche la cigarette dont l'embout s'enflamme à son contact et inspire une grande bouffée. Nayël s'est levée d'un bond, elle est devant lui, les poings sur les hanches :

« - Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Donne-moi ça !

\- Théoriquement si tu as réussi à m'invoquer en tant qu'esprit, c'est que les cigarettes n'ont pas eu le temps de me tuer, quelque chose d'autre l'a fait, raille-t-il.

\- Evidemment, ça n'existait pas à ton épo- … Donne … aller ! C'est dangereux ! gémit-t-elle en essayant d'attraper le paquet.

\- C'est d'être aussi psychorigide, qui est dangereux, poupée ! »

Elle est beaucoup trop petite pour attraper le paquet. Il le remue devant elle, juste assez haut pour qu'elle doive se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. De l'autre main, il tient la cigarette qu'il vient d'allumer et se met à rire :

« - Il fallait manger plus de soupe, mademoiselle !

\- Ha ! Espèce de … »

Elle le contourne, et le force à se diriger vers la fenêtre du salon en le poussant dans le dos :

« - Expulse au moins ton poison dehors ! Je déteste l'odeur de cette chose ! gémie-t-elle tout en lui ouvrant la vitre. »

Il pouffe, et se retourne vers elle. Elle a les joues rouges de colère. Il ne peut pas résister. CuChulainn se penche après avoir repris une bouffée. Il lui expulse la fumée au visage avec un air satisfait en la voyant tousser, les larmes aux yeux. Nayël recule en lui lançant un mauvais regard, ce qui l'amuse encore plus. Puis, il la voit battre en retraite dans la salle de bain. Elle le traite de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables. Riant, il fourre le paquet dans sa poche, et s'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour faire comme elle lui a demandé. Pour leurs premières poignées d'heures ensembles, il vient de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

« - _Je m'excuserais peut-être plus tard, **si** elle est moins arrogante »_ se dit-il en fixant le ciel sombre et en se laissant bercer par le son de la pluie battante.

* * *

 **[N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A la prochaine ! ]**


	5. CHAPITRE 4 : Rêves de Feu

**[ Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que tout le monde s'est bien gavé pendant les fêtes !**

 **Je voulais poster ce chapitre avant mais entre le travail est tout le bazar qu'engendre Noël et la nouvelle année ... !**

 **Bref ! Voici le Chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture ! ]**

* * *

 _Nayël ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Elle regarde autour d'elle, ébahie. Elle ne sait pas comment, mais elle comprend qu'elle est dans une plaine et une multitude de personnes se trouvent autour d'elle l'horizon est noir. Quelque chose bourdonne dans son oreille. Des gens se rapprochent en courant et en hurlant, comme effrayés. Sa poitrine est compressée par un étau d'acier invisible._

 _Elle peine à respirer. Ses yeux parcourent le paysage autour d'elle. Il y a des hommes, ils l'entourent. Des cliquètements métalliques attirent l'attention de la jeune femme._

 _Soudain, elle réalise :_

 _Ce n'est pas une plaine. C'est un champ de bataille.  
Ce n'est pas une foule. C'est une armée.  
Ce ne sont pas des cris de peur. Ce sont des hurlements féroces de soldats. _

_Le sol tremble. Des milliers de pieds le foule. Des sabots le frappent. Le fer des épées brille de sang et du reflet du soleil levant. Des corps s'entremêlent, se heurtent dans une valse mortelle. Pourtant, il n'y a pas de peur dans le regard des hommes qui viennent de les charger. Simplement le reflet frénétique de la bataille._

 _Puis une fontaine de flammes est projetée sur les guerriers à côté d'elle. Une lance déchire l'air, en empalant trois autres. Nul n'a eu le temps de crier. Pas même d'esquisser un geste._

 _Nayël sent la peur lui ronger les tripes. Un fou rire incontrôlable la saisit. Elle s'entend avec une voix masculine, mais est tellement perturbée qu'elle ne s'en étonne pas._

 _Elle aperçoit deux iris rouges aux pupilles rétrécies sous la furie et un éclair brûlant l'aveugle avant de la plonger dans le noir._

* * *

Nayël se réveille dans un sursaut silencieux. Son cœur bat la chamade, elle a chaud. Le réveil n'affiche pas encore 8h00. Ses cheveux châtains, détachés, lui tombent devant les yeux quand elle roule sur le ventre, pour finalement s'asseoir dans le lit. Elle se frotte les yeux en secouant la tête. Quelque chose vient de lui arriver. Elle en est certaine.

Elle était en train de rêver mais elle n'était pas elle à ce moment. Elle était une autre personne. Voyait dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme si elle revivait les souvenirs d'une personne ? Oui ce devait être ça… : Comme si elle tournait les pages d'un livre animé. Elle avait senti la chaleur des flammes sur sa peau. Et l'odeur du sang flottait encore dans ses narines…

Écœurée par cette dernière sensation, Nayël sort du lit en enfilant une veste sur son pyjama. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée correctement et à l'impression de nager dans le coton. Tout en baillant, elle sort de la chambre :

« - Yo, Master ! Tu fais la grasse matinée ? »

La mage reste figée, la bouche ouverte. Ses yeux gris s'ouvrent en grand et elle manque de s'étouffer. Quelqu'un se tient devant elle. Un homme. Elle a ramené un homme à la maison ?! Elle ne se souvient pas avoir bu ou …

Les événements d'hier lui reviennent enfin brutalement à l'esprit, telle une gifle. Elle regarde le dessus de sa main, comme pour s'assurer que tout cela est bien réel :

« - Ferme la bouche poupée, tu vas avaler des mouches. »

Elle obéit, bêtement.

Tout ce qu'elle a vécue hier soir, ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Elle s'est bien lancée, corps et âme dans la guerre du Saint Graal.

Irrémédiablement, ses cauchemars lui reviennent. Elle comprend alors : Ce n'était pas une rêverie ou un quelconque songe, mais bel est bien une vision. Les derniers instants d'un soldat… Sans doute tué par l'homme qui se tient devant elle. Le Graal lui-même, semble doté d'un humour scabreux. Elle s'en serait volontiers passée ! Mais elle sait qu'une connexion Master/Servant passe souvent par là.

Caster la regarde, amusé. Il la fixe, de ses yeux carmin. Comme s'il savait.

L'avant dernière image de sa vision donne un frisson à Nayël. Elle revoit le regard de CuChulainn, étouffé de folie.

Elle se passera de petit déjeuner :

« - Salut Caster. Mon prénom c'est Nayël, j'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à le retenir.  
\- Mh ?  
\- Tu me donnes beaucoup trop de surnoms, je vais finir par faire une crise identitaire. »

Sa réponse est accueillie par un rire de l'Irlandais. Il chasse l'air en face de lui d'un léger geste de la main. Puis il s'approche d'elle alors qu'elle remplit un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il pose ses deux mains sur les épaules de la Mage. Cette dernière, peu férue de contact et surprise, pousse un petit cri, renversant de l'eau sur elle. Nayël se retourne, dardant sur lui un regard menaçant :

« - Quoi ? elle grogne.  
\- Ne devions-nous pas sortir mam'zelle ? »

Effectivement. Il ne perd pas le nord celui-là.

Elle termine de boire, pose son verre dans l'évier :

« - Si, évidemment. Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour me préparer. »

* * *

La température a dû réellement chuter dans la nuit. Des plaques de verglas font scintiller le sol. La nature semble figée dans le temps, sous le souffle du vent glacé. La mage enfile une écharpe épaisse puis se tourne vers son Servant en lui fourrant un manteau dans les bras :

« - Enfile-ça, lui dit-elle avant de sortir.  
\- Je n'ai pas froid Master.  
\- Je sais. Mais tu vas être beaucoup trop louche aux yeux des autres si tu te balade sans manteau alors qu'il fait 3 degrés. En plus je me suis cassée la tête pour un trouver un comme celui-là. »

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de faire ce qu'elle lui demande. Une légère vague de soulagement emplie la poitrine de la jeune femme Pour une fois, elle a eu des arguments valables. Il n'a rien trouvé à y redire. Elle se recroqueville dans sa veste pour essayer d'échapper au froid mordant. Son nez dépasse à peine de l'écharpe.

Alors qu'ils empruntent le petit chemin qui mène à la route, Nayël se permet d'observer l'esprit héroïque : Une main dans la poche, il fume en regardant devant lui. Elle plisse les yeux en le voyant expulser la fumée de la cigarette. Ce fichu paquet, s'il ne l'avait pas aperçu … ! Enfin bon, au moins, il se tient tranquille. La mage retrousse légèrement sa manche pour regarder l'heure sur sa montre : 9h00. Le prochain bus devrait passer d'ici trois petites minutes. Elle accélère un peu le pas, passant devant une voiture recouverte d'une bâche, elle-même drapée de feuilles.

Il leur suffit de tourner à droite et ils sortiront enfin de la forêt. L'arrêt de bus se trouvant à une poignée de mètres de là :

« - Je vais te faire visiter un peu la ville, pour qu'on décide d'une stratégie ensuite. Mais on va faire vite, il fait froid aujourd'hui.  
\- Ouais ouais … Hey Master, c'est quoi ? »

Elle cesse de marcher, se retourne vers lui et gémi : Il a vu la voiture, évidemment. Ou du moins, ce qui la recouvre. Rien ne lui échappe.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour ne pas trembler de froid. Marcher c'est une chose, rester figée, une autre. Mais Caster n'attend pas de réponse. Il attrape la bâche, l'ôtant d'un seul geste. Puis il se penche sur la voiture avec un petit sifflement satisfait. Elle le voit jeter sa cigarette sur l'herbe mouillée avant de l'écraser :

« - On n'irait pas plus vite avec ça ? » demande-t-il en regardant à l'intérieur de la voiture par la vitre.

Et voilà. Elle en était certaine. Nayël pousse un soupir en continuant à marcher :

« - Mais non, aller, viens. On va louper le bus.  
\- Héé ? Pourquoi on irait prendre un truc pareil alors que tu as une voiture ?! »

Elle apprécie que les Servants soient invoqués avec une parfaite connaissance de l'époque de leur invocation. Ou du moins, elle le croyait. Elle observe la petite citadine en se mordant la lèvre. Elle déteste conduire. De toute manière, c'est une catastrophe sur la route. Elle panique bien trop facilement. Hors de question de poser ses fesses devant le volant ! Alya lui avait « offert » cette fichue voiture depuis plus d'un an.

Elle ne s'en est servie que deux fois. C'est pour elle, un cadeau empoisonné. Elle ne compte pas la réutiliser. Mais son Servant ne semble pas être du même avis. Il tapote la portière en regardant la mage :

« - T'as oublié les clefs à l'intérieur poupée. »

Elle ne les avait pas oubliées, elle les avait volontairement laissées sur le volant, espérant que quelqu'un décide de partir avec. Plus de voiture, plus de problème.

Mais elle avait également oublié qu'elle vivait dans un endroit complètement perdu.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la ramène à la réalité. Elle prend une grande bouffée d'air froid en voyant Caster rentrer dans la voiture. Il fronce les sourcils, se penche, triture quelque chose et le moteur se met à vrombir paisiblement. Le servant la regarde avec un grand sourire satisfait. Elle l'observe, partagée entre la frustration de voir qu'un homme, d'une époque fort éloignée de la sienne, puisse pénétrer dans une voiture, sans crainte et, l'amusement de le voir à moitié plié dans le véhicule. Il n'a pas pensé à régler les sièges. Et la dernière personne à y être monté, c'est elle.

Finalement, la nervosité n'aidant pas, elle se met à rire. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. L'esprit l'observe les yeux ronds. Elle ne cesse s'esclaffer. Des larmes d'hilarité perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Tout cela est tellement absurde. Elle, une femme du XXI, n'ose pas monter dans une voiture, panique en train et en avion et lui, il a juste à s'asseoir dans ce fichu véhicule et à mettre les gaz. C'est idiot, tout simplement, idiot. Nayël se met à tousser en le regardant.

Il hausse un sourcil en sortant de la voiture :

« - Hé, tu s'rais pas en train de te moquer de moi mam'zelle ?  
\- Certainement p…pas, croasse-t-elle en reprenant son souffle, Je me moque de moi.  
\- De toi ? »

Il la regarde sans rien dire, puis décide de se rasseoir :

« - Aller, monte, c'est moi qui conduis ! Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une grosse charrette, avec un truc bruyant à la place des chevaux, s'exclame-t-il. »

Nayël abandonne.

Ses jambes la portent mécaniquement vers la voiture, puis vers la place côté passager. Elle essuie les larmes aux coins de ses yeux en se laissant tomber sur le siège. Pouffe une dernière fois en le voyant chercher une position un peu plus confortable :

« - Le siège, baisse-le.  
\- Ha oui, il écoute ses explications, Donc tu l'utilise un peu quand-même ? »

Elle secoue négativement la tête :

« - Je ne l'utilise plus depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas très …  
\- Oui bon, tu flippe quoi. J'avais compris.  
\- … Heeeein ? Je … Je ne te permets pas !»

* * *

Elle observe le paysage à travers la vitre, le coude appuyé sur le rebord de cette dernière. Elle n'ose pas tourner le visage vers son servant. Déjà parce qu'elle est morte de honte, ensuite, parce qu'elle trouve ça beaucoup trop bizarre :

« - J'me débrouille pas trop mal hein ?  
\- Oui, oui …  
\- Toujours la trouille, Master ?  
\- Bof. »

Silence. Elle s'autorise à jeter un coup d'œil à Caster. Il tient le volant d'une main et semble tranquille. Elle a vraiment envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. La honte. Elle n'a, en plus, aucune raison d'avoir peur, elle le sait. Il a des reflex beaucoup plus aiguisés que les siens.

Finalement ils arrivent à destination, sans encombre et entiers. La mage s'extirpe de la voiture, Caster sur ses talons. Le servant observe autour d'eux avec minutie. Il a fait l'effort de garder le manteau qu'elle lui a donné.

Elle lui fait visiter les alentours en marchant. Il écoute tout ce qu'elle dit, l'air ailleurs. Néanmoins, Nayël a un peu compris comment il fonctionnait et décide de s'accommoder de son air absent et/ou moqueur. Il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air, elle le sait.

Pendant plus de deux heures, elle le fait marcher dans la ville, lui fait visiter quelques bâtiments importants. Elle lui explique quels endroits peuvent leur être favorables ou non. Il n'ouvre pas la bouche, semblant se contenter d'absorber les informations. Mais la mage a aussi l'impression que chaque chose qu'elle lui dit est analysée en profondeur. C'est très déroutant :

« -… Si on continue de marcher on s'éloigne un peu de la ville. Un peu plus loin il y a un grand manoir, toujours fermé, c'est à se demander s'il est habité et... »

Elle s'arrête dans ses explications en entendant son ventre gronder. Les joues rouges, elle lève les yeux sur son servant qui regarde devant lui, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Son regard cramoisi se déporte sur Nayël, qui fixe à présent le sol. Il lui donne une tape dans le dos, la faisant trébucher :

« - Faisons une pause, ça sent le sucre dans toutes les rues ! Même moi ça me donne la dalle. »

* * *

« -Dis, Caster…  
\- Quoi ? »

Une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Nayël relève la tête vers lui. Il l'a entraînée dans un café, sans prendre le temps de lui demander son avis. Elle soupçonne la vue sur la rivière d'être la cause principale de sa décision. En tout cas, le « Poisson d'Argent » est vide de monde.

Nayël n'aime pas spécialement le nom du café. Cela lui rappelle ces drôles d'insectes qui rampaient dans les lieux humides. Néanmoins, le paysage qui leur est offert est fort agréable : La jeune femme observe les poissons colorés de rouge et de blanc. Caster s'amuse à faire de petits cercles de fumée, cigarette au bec.

Nayël a abandonné l'idée de lui arracher le paquet : il est bien trop malin pour se laisser surprendre. Et même si elle parvenait à l'avoir par surprise, il était plus fort qu'elle.

Une question la taraude depuis quelques minutes. Elle approche la tasse de ses lèvres, boit une gorgée de sa boisson :

« - Si tu as répondu à l'appel du Graal, c'est que tu dois avoir un vœu, non ? »

Pas de réponse. Le servant se contente de mordiller le filtre de la cigarette en regardant le cours d'eau en face d'eux. Puis il tourne le visage vers Nayël en se penchant sur sa chaise pour prendre la bouteille de bière qu'il a commandé, sous l'œil blasé de sa Master

« - Absolument aucun. »

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, étonnée par sa réponse. Elle le laisse écraser le mégot dans le cendrier sur la table. Il lui adresse un demi-sourire :

« - Je n'ai aucun regret. Ma vie, mes actions, je ne regrette rien.  
\- Alors pourquoi …-  
\- J'aime me battre. Et j'aime gagner., Lui répond-t-il en lui coupant la parole, Rien de plus, ni de moins. J'aime aussi faire des rencontres. Ça me suffit amplement.  
\- Ho, je vois … »

Un air des plus étonnés est figé sur son visage, faisant ricaner le servant. Il se penche sur la table pour ébouriffer les cheveux de la brunette qui recule sur sa chaise. Puis, le menton appuyé dans la paume d'une de ses mains, il la regarde :

« - Et toi Nayël tu as un vœu ? »

Elle tressaille en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom. C'est la première fois. Elle est encore un peu hébétée : il n'a aucun vœu … Elle se sent brutalement égoïste d'en avoir un, elle. Il lui semble si désintéressé à présent …

Remuant les doigts sur la céramique de sa tasse elle fixe le plateau en verre de la table:

« - Moi … »

Elle s'éclaircie la gorge :

« - J'aimerais que ma jambe fonctionne normalement. C'est mon vœu.  
\- Tu as l'air gênée, ma belle.  
\- Je … euh …  
\- C'est un vœu très correct. Sans prétention aucune. Et tu ne mettras pas le monde entier en péril, s'esclaffe-t-il. »

Elle grommelle dans sa barbe. Celui-là alors !

« - Et bien, faisons-en sorte que ton vœu puisse être exaucé. »

Elle hoche la tête, s'efforçant de masquer le sourire bête qui ourle ses lèvres :

« - Par contre, 'faudra que tu me répète ce que tu disais toute à l'heure, juste avant le truc du manoir, j'écoutais pas.  
\- . . . PARDON ?! »

* * *

« - Hahaha, je rigolais poupée, ne marche pas aussi vite ! Tu vas tomber ! »

Elle l'entend se moquer d'elle, quelques mètres derrière.

Ils avaient finalement décidé de rentrer après leur passage au « Poisson d'Argent ». Nayël estimant lui avoir parlé des points les plus importants et stratégiques de la ville. Puis, il commençait à neiger.

Mais elle fulmine à présent des taquineries nouvelles de son Servant. Elle manque de glisser sur une plaque de verglas, ce qui le fait rire un peu plus. Finalement il la rejoint alors qu'ils approchent de la maison. Les flocons tombent de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, le sol sera recouvert d'un soyeux tapis de poudreuse.

« _Une bataille dans la neige_ , pense-t-elle songeuse. »

La jeune femme éternue, les joues rougies par le froid. Puis elle se sent tirer en arrière et glapie en s'agrippant au bras de son Servant qui vient de la faire reculer :

« - Hey, fulmine-t-elle, Ça ne va pas dans ta tête ?! J'ai failli voler dans les-  
\- Il y a quelqu'un devant chez toi, gronde-t-il, Ne bouge pas. »

Elle se remet droite, et se penche discrètement pour apercevoir la porte de la maison. Une jeune femme aux cheveux de la couleur du caramel, enveloppée dans un grand châle attend là.

Nayël manque d'hurler et se mord très fort la langue. Elle avait complètement oublié ! C'était aujourd'hui ?! Mais … Bon sang !

Elle voit Caster, armé de son bâton, traçant quelque chose en face de lui.

Des … Runes ?

Une petite minute …

Le souvenir du soldat englouti par une gerbe de flammes refait surface dans son esprit. Nayël se jette sur le bras de son coéquipier pour l'empêcher de jeter son sort. Elle atterrie à genoux dans la neige, en soupirant de soulagement. Il titube, étonné, l'aide à se relever. Mais elle bondit, comme un chevreuil devant lui en se redressant :

« - Cache-moi cette arme ! C'est une amie à moi ! Alya ! J'ai complètement oublié de lui dire que j'étais occupée ! Ne la carbonise pas, imbécile !  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?!  
\- Comme si j'avais eu le temps ! »

Ils se fusillent du regard, pendant quelques secondes. Puis le Servant soupir, dématérialisant son arme. Il enfonce les mains dans les poches de son manteau et commence à se diriger vers la maison d'un pas tranquille. Nayël se met à le suivre en vociférant.

Elle murmure à Caster de se tenir tranquille. De ne rien dire et de la laisser faire. Mais rien n'y fait :

« - Salut mademoiselle, si c'est Nayël que tu attends, elle est juste ici. »

Le Servant montre d'un geste la mage qui vient d'arriver, essoufflée.

La concernée a brutalement envie de se taper la tête, très fort, contre un mur. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parle ?!

Alya la regarde, la bouche en « o ». Son regard va du Servant à son amie, et ainsi de suite. Puis elle se met à sourire de toutes ses dents :

« - Et bien Nay', chantonne-t-elle, Tu me présente ? »

La journée risque d'être longue, très longue.

* * *

 **[Voilou Voilou, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! A la prochaine ! ]**


	6. CHAPITRE 5 : Le bruit du silence

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Enfiiiin je parviens à poster ce chapitre ! Entre les fêtes et tout le bazar qu'engendrent les soldes, mon métier ne me laisse que peu de répit :) Mais le voici ! J'ai d'ailleurs modifié l'orthographe du prénom de l'héroine après m'être rendue compte que ce prénom existait bel et bien et que c'est un prénom masculin !**

 **Moi qui pensait l'avoir inventé de toutes pièces, c'est loupé ... !**

 **Bonne lecture et à très vite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

 **POV NAYËLLE**

« - Un correspondant Écossais ? Comme c'est fabuleux ! Je suis rassurée de te savoir un petit peu plus sociable, Nay' ! »

Alya, s'exclame en les regardant à tour de rôle. Ses mains, soigneusement manucurées sont jointes sous la joie. Nayëlle s'est toujours demandé comment son amie pouvait supporter des ongles si longs et si rouges.

Debout près du feu, la concernée sautille pour se débarrasser de son écharpe qu'elle dépose sur une chaise avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Nayëlle la regarde du coin de l'œil, elle a toujours eu de grandes difficultés à mentir. Son corps ne s'est jamais prêté au jeu. Elle est trop … Pas assez …

Et de toute manière, elle déteste ça. La roue tourne toujours et même le secret le mieux gardé au monde peut être découvert. Dénudé de ses voiles mystérieux, il peut faire l'effet d'un cataclysme sur la vie d'autrui. Ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, rien n'est caché éternellement.

Mais Alya a toujours été particulièrement naïve, pour le grand plaisir de la jeune mage. Ainsi, pas besoin d'être une grande actrice pour la convaincre. Il suffit d'un sourire. Ce qu'exécute donc Nayëlle, malgré l'air courroucé de son Servant qui la fusille du regard. Elle essaie de l'ignorer, se laissant tomber dans le canapé, les bras croisés. Mais l'esprit la rejoint quelques secondes après, sifflant entre ses dents :

« - Un écossais ? Tu te moque de moi ?!  
\- Chuuut … J'ai improvisé comme j'ai pu. Puis c'est en partie grâce à une écossaise que tu sais utiliser ton cerveau.  
\- Tu aurais pu trouver mieux quand-même. »

Les allés retours d'Alya mettent finalement fin aux remontrances de Caster, qui n'a pas d'autre choix que celui de jouer le jeu.

Au fond, Nayëlle sait qu'elle va avoir le droit à des reproches, une fois son amie partie. Mais elle ne regrette rien, bien trop rancunière. Elle est presque amusée de la réaction de l'Irlandais. Evidemment, que le faire passer pour un Ecossais et donc nier ses véritables origines, allaient le rendre furieux. Il était bien trop fier de ce qu'il était !

Mais au moins, Alya a sauté à pieds-joints dans le mensonge qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine d'étudier Armée d'un tablier, elle se plante devant le duo de conspirateurs.

Nayëlle relève le menton, toujours affalée dans le canapé. La jeune femme aux cheveux caramel secoue un manche de casserole sous leurs yeux. La mage, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifie, jure intérieurement et commence à se relever :

« - Où est l'autre morceau ?!  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé Alya, je t'assure, je suis une grande personne. Je peux cuisiner pour deux.  
\- L'autre morc-  
\- Tout en haut de l'étagère, soupire Nayëlle, lourdement. »

Elle abandonne rapidement. Alya est bien trop têtue et Nayëlle n'a pas envie de déblatérer. Elle est préoccupée par autre chose. Comme par exemple : La Guerre du Saint Graal. La sienne. Celle qu'elle va vivre, envers et contre tout. Avec une pensée amère pour sa famille, elle pouffe. Les O'Neill étaient connus pour leur magie variée et puissante, certes. Mais la jeune femme savait ô combien ses pairs étaient des êtres coincés et raidis par une éducation de fer.

Lorsqu'elle entend des bruits de vaisselle que l'on cogne, puis des rires, elle est expulsée de ses rêveries. La voix grave de son Servant la ramène à la réalité et elle se traîne jusque dans la cuisine, pour assister à une scène relativement étonnante :

Caster, assis sur l'un des tabourets du bar, discute avec Alya. Cette dernière a l'air ravie et a les joues roses à force de rire. Le Servant arbore un sourire enjôleur, appuyé sur l'un de ses coudes. Il déporte son visage vers sa Master sans se départir de son air charmeur. Le sang de Nayëlle ne fait qu'un tour. S'il croit pouvoir se venger en faisant tourner la tête d'Alya … Il rêve tout éveillé !

Elle le pince discrètement en passant à côté de lui. Il jure entre ses dents, se frottant le bras. Satisfaite, Nayëlle lui tire la langue, en bonne peste, profitant qu'Alya soit dos tourné, concentrée sur le frigidaire. Caster ne répond pas, se contentant de la fixer :

« - Tu peux allumer le gaz sous la poêle, Nayëlle ? »

Opinant du Chef, la brune tourne le dos au Servant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reçoit quelque chose sur la tête, qu'elle comprend son erreur. Se frottant le crâne en soupirant, elle voit le paquet de cigarettes vide à ses pieds. Elle se tourne alors en furie vers Caster, qui l'observe, tout sourire, lui envoyant un baiser silencieux.

Puis il se détourne d'elle, pour observer de nouveau Alya. La mage voit rouge, fulminant intérieurement. Ils se préparent à faire la guerre et lui, il se rince l'œil ! Elle sursaute lorsque son amie dépose de la viande dans l'huile chaude, bien trop plongée dans ses pensées. Reculant de quelques pas, elle porte ses doigts fins à son visage. Signe évident qu'elle et son esprit sont agacés. L'odeur même de la nourriture l'écœure légèrement.

Elle se dirige alors d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain, ignorant sciemment le Servant.

* * *

 **POV CuChulainn**

Vraisemblablement, sa Master est dotée d'un caractère remarquablement flamboyant. Et possessif.

Pourtant si CuChulainn semble détendu et agréable, c'est une tempête qui se déchaine dans sa tête. Son cerveau est en train d'évaluer à grande vitesse toute la situation qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Contrairement à Nayëlle, il sait mentir. Contrairement à elle, il n'est pas aussi impétueux. Ou du moins il a une vision nouvelle et neutre de la situation. Il ne connaît pas Alya.

Ou plutôt, il ne connaît pas celle qui dit s'appeler « Alya ».

Nayëlle si. Le poids affectif entache donc son jugement.

Son sixième sens a tiré la sonnette d'alarme, dès lors qu'elle a commencé à parler. Envoûtant son monde de par sa jolie bouche.

Pour l'Irlandais, cette Alya n'est pas ce qu'elle veut paraître être.

Il s'est donc décidé à l'amadouer, la faire parler. Elle est sûre d'elle. Certaine de sa couverture. Et CuChulainn décide de s'y jeter. Il plonge dans son tissu de mensonges. Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Mais il sent quelque chose autour d'elle. Comme une aura. Une aura empestant la pourriture et le miel à la fois. Il continue donc son numéro de charme pour tenter de récolter une ou deux informations.

Jusqu'à ce que sa Master lui pince le bras.

Quelle petite peste !

Il a envie de fumer, mais son paquet est vide. Tant qu'à faire … Discrètement, il le roule en boule dans sa poche.

« - Tu peux allumer le gaz sous la poêle Nayëlle ? »

Lorsque la concernée lui tourne le dos, il ne se gêne pas pour lui envoyer la boite dans la tête. Pleinement satisfait de sa réaction.

Brusquement, un frisson le parcoure. Instinctivement, son regard grenat se déporte sur Alya. Il en est certain à présent. Quelque chose émane d'elle. Et il n'aime pas ce qu'il ressent. Il fait tout pour conserver un visage calme et mielleux, comme il sait si bien le faire. Ses muscles se tendent imperceptiblement et il s'apprête à se lever.

Apparemment, cela ne plaît pas à Nayëlle, qui décide de sortir de la pièce à ce moment précis. Le servant la voit se diriger dans la salle de bain et décide de ne pas réagir. Il reporte son attention sur Alya qui vient de remarquer l'absence de son amie :

« - Roh, celle-là alors ! Elle n'a aucun humour, il faut l'excuser ! »

Cuchulainn lui sourit, les bras croisés sur le bar :

« - Vous-vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
\- Oh ! Depuis le berceau ! Nos deux familles sont très liées. J'ai deux ans de plus que Nayëlle mais elle a toujours été bien plus vive … Nous sommes très proches. Oui, très proches. »

Le dernier mot semble crisser dans les oreilles de l'Esprit Héroïque. Il se relève, se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Puis adresse un clin d'œil à Alya. Il va profiter que sa Master soit en train de le bouder, dans la salle de bain pour lui parler :  
« - Je vais voir si elle va bien.  
\- Elle ira bien, c'est une caractérielle, voilà tout. »

Lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte de la salle de bain, il entend l'eau couler. Haussant les épaules, il se contente de toquer tout en ouvrant. La mage, en train de se rincer le visage, sursaute et avale de travers. Elle se tourne vers lui, fulminant du haut de ses 1m60 tandis qu'il trace discrètement un signe sur le bois de la porte :

« - Et si j'étais en train de me doucher, imbécile ?! »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, l'air désabusé, fermant derrière lui :

« - Le bruit du débit de la douche est différent de celui du lavabo, harangue-t-il, sous le regard médusé de sa Master. »

Elle renifle, acerbe et s'essuie le visage dans une serviette épaisse tout en parlant, la tête dans le tissu :

« - Tu viens là pour contempler la mosaïque ? »

L'Irlandais soupir, et attrape la demoiselle par les épaules. Elle manque de crier de surprise, mais il lui plaque la main sur la bouche. Puis, il se penche jusqu'à être en face d'elle, plantant ses yeux dans l'anthracite des siens :

« - Ton amie, elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, avoue-t-il, l'air sérieux.  
\- Pas confiance ? Alya est la seule personne qu'il me reste. Elle a toujours … En quoi est-ce qu'elle ne t'inspire pas confiance, bon sang ? Tu viens à peine de la rencontrer ! »

Elle se dégage de son étreinte, méfiante. Ses yeux dévient vers la porte. Elle vient de remarquer la petite rune qui scintille sur la peinture. Haussant les sourcils, elle pointe le symbole du doigt, bouche entrouverte :

« - Peux-tu m'expliquer ?  
\- Je ne veux pas être entendu. Répond-t-il, naturellement. »

Les bras de Nayëlle lui retombent mollement le long du corps. CuChulainn, se laisse glisser sur le sol pour s'asseoir mais elle le retient par le pull. Il grommelle, se redressant :

« - De quoi tu te méfie, Caster ? Pourquoi tu doutes d'Alya ? »

Elle a beau être frêle, cette petite est bien tumultueuse. Mais ce qu'il lui dit n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Eh bien, tant pis ! Une guerre ne se gagne pas en faisant plaisir. Sa voix est ferme :

« - Je pense qu'Alya a un lien avec la magie. Je le sens. »

* * *

 **POV Nayëlle**

Une bombe.  
Voilà ce que son Servant vient de déposer dans son thorax.

Une infâme bombe de lave.

La jeune femme, la bouche grande ouverte, le regarde. Il semble horriblement sérieux. Ses prunelles se sont durcies. La mage peut apercevoir pour la deuxième fois de la journée, qu'elle a affaire à un être spécial. A un guerrier extrêmement vif et intelligent. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle secoue la tête négativement :

« - Impossible. Je connais Alya depuis que je suis née. Elle n'a jamais développée de capacités magiques. Je le saurais.  
\- Et moi je te dis que cette fille n'est pas celle qu'elle te dit être.  
\- Sottises ! »

La voix brisée sous la colère, Nayëlle se râcle la gorge, s'approchant de la porte pour l'ouvrir. La rune disparaît immédiatement lorsque la mage quitte la pièce, sous le regard embêté et froid de son Servant.

« - C'était sympa aujourd'hui. Fais attention à toi Nayëlle !  
\- Toi aussi Al', à la prochaine. »

Lorsque la porte se ferme derrière la visiteuse, le soleil est presque couché. Nayëlle a mangé sur le pouce à midi, prétextant des brûlures d'estomac. A présent, elle fixe les camaïeux orangés par la fenêtre. Il a cessé de neiger et seulement quelques centimètres de poudreuse tapissent le sol. Suffisamment pour scintiller sous le coucher du jour.

Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, la jeune femme cherche son servant des yeux. Elle l'aperçoit finalement, dehors, à l'orée du bois. Il est resté silencieux tout le restant du repas et plus encore. Il s'est muré dans un état taciturne et calme et Nayëlle n'a pas réussi à lui décrocher un mot ou une taquinerie.

 _« Alya serait-une mage ?»_

Ces mots résonnent encore dans son crâne, comme une mauvaise ritournelle. Elle en veut à Caster, terriblement. Douter de son seul contact avec la réalité, non, non et non. De toute manière il était impossible qu'Alya maitrise la magie sans que Nayëlle ne soit au courant. Elles se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'un détail aussi visible ne lui échappe.

 _« Rien ne ressemble plus à un mensonge que la vérité. »_

Tout cela n'a aucun sens.

Sa tête dodeline. Elle est fatiguée. Ses pensées s'égarent tandis que les dernières parcelles de soleil lui réchauffent la joue et les cheveux.

En quelques secondes à peine, elle s'endort sur le fauteuil en cuir rouge.

* * *

 _« Ne me faites pas de mal !  
\- C'est pour ton bien, Nayëlle.  
\- Non, ça fait mal ! Ça fait vraiment mal ! Je veux rentrer maintenant !  
\- Un jour tu seras une grande magicienne, ma fille.  
\- Chéri, quelque chose ne se passe pas comme prévu. Son corps, regarde son corps !  
\- On continue, tout va bien se passer. Elle sera parfaite. Mon adorable petit diamant … »  
_

« - HA ! »

La jeune femme se redresse brutalement, comme un ressort. Quelques cheveux lui collent aux joues, ses yeux sont grands écarquillés. Sa respiration, sifflante, brise le silence de la nuit noire. Devant elle, se dessinent les silhouettes cimentées d'un laboratoire. Deux grandes ombres se penchent sur elle. Soudain, on lui attrape l'épaule. Nayëlle se recroqueville dans le fauteuil en gémissant :

« - Hey, gamine … »

Non, pas encore.

« - Hoy, ça va ? »

Plus jamais.

« - Nayëlle, reprend-toi, bon sang ! »

Cette voix lui est familière. Elle n'augure rien de négatif ou d'effrayant. Le timbre légèrement rauque et cassé la ramène brutalement à la réalité. Le visage de son Servant et les meubles du salon, plongés dans l'obscurité, remplacent à présent la vision cauchemardesque dans laquelle Nayëlle se trouvait.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un idiot de cauchemar.

Un soulagement immense immerge alors sa poitrine. Elle se laisse retomber contre le dossier avec un lourd soupir, grommelant une excuse. Caster l'accepte, sans broncher.

Les yeux dans le vide, la mage peste contre elle-même Ce rêve, qu'elle n'arrive pas à expliquer, la hante depuis des lustres. Mais elle n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Elle entend son prénom, sait que quelque chose de mauvais lui arrive, mais c'est tout. Rien d'autre, aucune indication. Elle ne sait même pas si c'est un souvenir, ou un tour de passe-passe concocté par son cerveau.

Son servant est retourné près du feu. Nayëlle distingue sa silhouette hachurée par les ombres des flammes. Il lui adresse un regard inquisitorial, la tête légèrement penchée. Il doit attendre des explications, mais la jeune femme n'est pas à même de lui en donner. Pour l'instant, elle a simplement envie de prendre l'air. Le froid devrait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Se laissant glisser hors de son cocon, elle s'empêtre les jambes dans ce qui lui semble être une couverture. Ce qu'elle confirme en ramassant un gros plaid polaire au sol il a dû glisser lorsqu'elle s'est redressée. Son regard va de l'édredon à Caster, plongé dans ses pensées et dos à elle. Finalement, elle se met à observer, comme elle le fait souvent, l'anneau argenté qu'elle porte à l'index droit. Elle le porte depuis si longtemps, qu'il fait maintenant partie d'elle. Il est une extension de son doigt. Relevant la main devant son visage, elle le contemple sans un bruit. Le métal reflète la lumière de la lune pâle. Nayëlle se souvient simplement d'une consigne à propos de cet anneau : Ne jamais l'ôter. Pourquoi, elle l'ignore. Mais elle n'a pas envie de savoir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que la meilleure chose à faire est de passer outre. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fait.

Un soupir filtre à travers les lèvres de Nayëlle qui s'emmitoufle dans la couverture et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée discrètement :

« - Où vas-tu comme ça poupée ? »

Il l'avait entendu ?!

Elle hausse les épaules en ouvrant la porte. Un courant d'air froid se plaque sur son visage, la faisant plisser légèrement les yeux :

« - Juste devant la maison. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu. »

Pas de réponse de la part du Servant qui se contente de lui adresser un signe sans changer de position.

Une fois dehors, la brunette s'avance dans le jardin. L'atmosphère est froide, l'air brûle sa plèvre à chaque inspiration. Le silence de la nuit est lourd et pourtant il la calme.

Nayëlle tord le cou pour observer le ciel piqué d'étoiles. Elle se sent plutôt apaisée, maintenant. Pourtant, transite de froid, elle continue de marcher sous la voûte nocturne. Elle se laisse bercer par les petits bruits de la nature, si particuliers dans les ténèbres. Tout est amplifié, même le plus ténu des sons. Elle entend les mulots qui courent sur les feuilles. Les feuilles qui tombent sur le sol. Le sol crissant de neige.

C'est dans ce silence soigné et travaillé de craquements, de crépitements, de bourdonnements, de bruissements qu'elle se noie pendant quelques minutes. Un cocon glacé de charivari nocturne.

Soudain, un bruit plus fort que les autres, éclate sa petite bulle confortable. Nayëlle sursaute, observant les alentours, comme une biche affolée. Elle connait chaque bruit de la nuit par cœur et celui-ci n'appartient pas à un animal ou un végétal. Il est bien trop pensant et pataud.

Son sang semble se glacer dans ses veines, l'espace d'un instant. Des instincts primitifs surgissent du plus profond de son être et chaque fibre de son corps se tend comme la corde d'un arc.  
Des sillons magiques aux reflets sombres se profilent sur ses avant-bras tandis qu'elle observe le paysage devant elle. Plus rien ne se mouve. Elle a instinctivement cessé de respirer. Quelque chose approche. Elle le sent dans ses veines. Elle doit faire vite.

Une lame albâtre semble couler jusqu'à sa main. Elle s'en empare fermement.

Brusquement, elle se retourne, pour asséner un coup puissant derrière elle. Une main bloque aisément son poignet et elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Caster. Ses grands yeux gris, écarquillés par la surprise, elle titube et recule de quelques centimètres et secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et son souffle :

« - Et bien, c'est comme cela que tu m'accueille…, grommelle l'Esprit.  
\- Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu ailleurs … J'avais l'impression qu'on me surveillait, et je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, s'excuse la mage, confuse. »

Mais à la place de lui répondre, l'Irlandais la saisit par le bras pour observer son arme étrange de plus près. Elle frémit, supportant le contact du mieux qu'elle le peut. Sa main est brûlante et l'inonde de sa chaleur. L'Esprit semble concentré et intrigué à la fois. Il approche son pouce de la lame. Cette dernière entaille la pulpe de son doigt à peine l'a-t-il frôlée. Le Servant fronce les sourcils en observant Nayëlle, puis il porte sa blessure à la bouche en se reculant tandis qu'elle fait disparaître l'objet sombre de sa main :

« - Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais pas à quel type de mage j'ai à faire, mam'zelle. »

Elle s'assène une énième gifle mentale. Bon sang ! Elle avait complètement oublié de lui en parler. Tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez, elle se déporte à sa droite et se recroqueville dans la couverture :

« - Je suis une élémentaliste.  
\- Une élémentaliste ? Bien, on progresse. Et avec quel élément as-tu voulu me trancher la gorge précédemment, poupée ?  
\- Je ne voulais pas … Enfin bref. La terre. Je maîtrise un élément terre.  
\- La terre, sauf erreur de ma part, ça n'entaille pas une main, raille-t-il.  
\- Laisse-moi finir ! S'offusque-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, Je maîtrise un élément en rapport avec la terre, pas la terre en elle-même. Je… »

Elle n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un éclair aveuglant la projette à terre, la séparant de son Servant. Dans un cri de surprise, elle se cogne contre le gravier et la neige. Elle ne sent brutalement plus le sol sous ses pieds pendant quelques instants, puis quelque chose l'y plaque sévèrement. De la poussière pénètre sous ses paupières et dans sa gorge et elle se met à tousser. Un bruit étrange la force à se boucher les oreilles. Elle a l'impression que l'on racle une craie sur un tableau. Un vent violent s'engouffre sous ses vêtements et balaye ses cheveux. Affolée, elle se recroqueville en gémissant. Elle est assommée de sensations. Bon dieu ! Ce vacarme incessant ! Ses tympans vont exploser !

Elle prie pour que cela cesse. La sensation est horrible et insoutenable pour la mage :

« - STOP ! »

Puis tout cesse aussi vite que cela a commencé, comme si l'événement lui obéissait. Nayëlle n'ose pas bouger, au départ, bien trop abasourdie et sonnée. Elle se retrouve à genoux, prise d'une quinte de toux violente à cause de la poussière. Essuyant ses yeux, elle inspire difficilement et parvient à ouvrir les paupières : Sa vue est intacte, heureusement. Elle tâtonne son corps pour vérifier si elle n'a rien de cassé. Tout semble aller. A part quelques écorchures. La colère prend rapidement le dessus sur l'étonnement :

« - Caster, je sais pas quelle idée tu as eu, mais si c'est une blague, elle est très mauvaise ! »

Aucune réponse.

Nayëlle se relève en expirant bruyamment. Elle regarde autour d'elle et se rend compte avec stupeur qu'elle ne connait pas les environs. Ici, il n'y a ni forêt ni maisonnette. La couverture d'épines des sapins qui bordent sa maison ne la protège plus non plus. Le sol est teinté de vert gazon et non de neige. Puis, son attention se fige sur un étrange bâtiment qui tranche dans le panorama Un manoir.

Elle sait exactement où elle se trouve. Mais elle ne veut pas y croire.

Raidie comme un bâton de bois, elle n'ose plus bouger.

« - Caster ? »

Elle entend un bruit de pas derrière elle. Mais son corps ne répond plus. Comment peut-elle se trouver ici ? A l'autre bout de la ville, tout en haut d'une colline ?! Son esprit sature, flambe. Il n'y a aucune logique dans ce qu'il se passe actuellement.

Quelqu'un applaudi dans son dos. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réagit, sursautant. Elle se tourne d'un seul mouvement vers le son et se retrouve face à un homme. Il est grand et légèrement rondouillard. Une moustache couvre sa lèvre supérieure, tordue en un sourire satisfait. Son crâne dégarni luit sous la sueur, causée sans doute par une certaine excitation. Nayëlle remarque une marque rouge sur sa main. Elle plisse les yeux et comprend avec un certain retard : Un master. Elle a un participant de la guerre en face d'elle.

Avec stupeur, elle remarque qu'il pointe un pistolet sur elle :

« - Bienvenue Mademoiselle, j'espère que le trajet n'a pas été trop difficile ! Oui, bienvenue dans cette guerre. A présent, meurs. »

Il appuie alors sur la détente, sous l'œil grand ouvert de Nayëlle.


	7. CHAPITRE 6 : Plan de dernière minute

**( Helloooo ! Voici le chapitre 6 de Diamant Noir.  
J'ai mis énormément de temps à le sortir et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire d'un seul coup. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! )**

* * *

 **POV Nayëlle :**

Son corps percute une vitre. Le verre, loin de se briser, se fendille sous le choc. De minuscules ridules translucides le parcoure dans un craquement lugubre, tandis que Nayëlle retombe lourdement sur le sol.

Elle a esquivé, sans savoir par quel moyen. Ses jambes se sont fléchies et elle a bondit, comme un félin. Mais l'onde de puissance de la balle sur la terre l'a repoussée elle et les objets alentours. La jeune femme se redresse sur un coude, tremblante. Quelque chose de chaud lui coule sur le front. Portant la main à son crâne, elle comprend que c'est du sang. Essuyant l'hémoglobine d'un revers du bras, elle se relève en se tenant au mur. Son agresseur est en train de se tordre de rire à quelques mètres d'elle, son arme toujours en main. Il daigne finalement lui accorder un peu d'attention tout en la visant de nouveau :

« - Tu as l'air étonnée ? Ça ne te plait pas ? Je te surveille depuis ce matin ! Le sceau de téléportation t'a plu ?! Je l'ai posé dans la soirée ! Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas l'avantage ! Ça ne sera pas douloureux ! Laisse-toi donc faire _ **, petite fille**_ !»

Tout en parlant, il tire. Nayëlle ne se laisse pas avoir comme la fois précédente, elle se jette au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. La balle se fiche là où elle se trouvait précédemment, ravageant tout sur son passage.

« _C'est un objet magique_ , pense-t-elle en lui faisant face à nouveau. »

Elle cherche du regard, quelconque indice sur l'identité de l'homme. Finalement son attention se porte sur le blason qu'il porte sur la poche de sa chemise : une cigogne. Elle est certaine d'avoir vu ce symbole quelque part.

Nouveau tir. Elle esquive, maladroitement, et voltige jusqu'à la porte du manoir qu'elle enfonce presque dans son élan. Gémissante, elle titube en se remettant debout et se retrouve nez à nez avec … Une cigogne. Le blason est peint en doré sur le bois de la porte.

Maintenant, elle sait à qui elle a affaire. Un fichu noble, arrogant.

Elle se tourne vers lui, les pupilles rétrécies sous la colère, d'avoir été prise pour cible, si lâchement :

« - Ne crois-pas que je vais te laisser me tuer si facilement !  
\- Hahaha ! C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Danse pour moi, petite ! Danse pour Oscar DelaRoux ! »

Elle plisse les yeux en l'observant. Il est arrogant et hautain.

Il s'apprête à tirer ! Mais Nayëlle a les idées un peu plus claires dorénavant : Une arme à distance, des sceaux de téléportations. Il doit être faible au corps à corps.

Le fait qu'il se soit présenté en déclinant son identité est pour Nayëlle une preuve suffisante : Il veut se battre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux meurt.

Malgré l'arme pointée sur elle, la mage fonce sur lui. Comme auparavant, des reflets noirs serpentent sur ses bras, se modelant telles deux lames. Sans aucun reflet. Elle n'esquive pas le tir, parant le coup en croisant les bras. La balle se brise en même temps que les deux armes albâtres qu'elle tient fermement dans ses mains. Ces dernières produisent un son strident en se cassant. De minuscules morceaux de plomb et de l'étrange matière noire sont envoyés dans l'air autour de Nayëlle, lui écorchant les bras. Le propriétaire du manoir s'étrangle de surprise. La mage est sonnée. Elle a beau avoir réussi à évincer l'attaque, le choc n'est pas moindre.

Soudain, une explosion fait écho, quelques mètres plus loin, dans le bois. Le cœur de Nayëlle saute un battement :

« - Caster … ? »

Une vague de chaleur rapportée par le vent inonde alors les alentours. Une odeur de verdure qui brûle parvient jusqu'aux narines de la mage. Elle est complètement paralysée.

Pourquoi cette offensive ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi contre elle ? Elle réfléchit à plein régime.

Quelque chose la percute au ventre. L'homme a profité de son absence pour s'approcher et lui asséner un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Nayëlle pousse un cri de douleur, tombant à genoux. Elle doit se reprendre très vite pour esquiver un coup de pieds.

Roulant au sol, elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est trompée sur le compte de son adversaire : Il se débrouille aussi en combat rapproché.

Mince.

Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir maintenant. Et certainement pas de la main d'un type pareil !

Qui plus est, son Servant se bat, quelques mètres plus loin, elle en est certaine. Elle ne peut pas le laisser seul.

Alors, elle se redresse. Une impétueuse flamme dans les yeux.

Puis elle plaque les mains au sol.

Un grondement fait vrombir la terre. Une arrête sombre éventre le gazon, se dirigeant sur le noble qui fait quelques pas en arrière, étonné. Nayëlle en profite, elle se met à courir en sa direction avec furie. Deux lames réapparaissent dans ses mains. D'un bond, elle s'approche de son adversaire. Son bras droit taille l'air, vivement devant son visage. Elle arrive à le toucher. Il se recule en hurlant, portant la main à sa joue. Une hachure sanguinolente la traverse de part en part :

« - Sale merdeuse ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ?! »

La mage le fixe avec un poil d'arrogance. Elle se prépare à lancer une deuxième offensive. En quelques secondes, elle est de nouveau à côté de lui. Sa jambe droite la propulse dans les airs. Se tordant tel un chat, elle le frappe de son pied gauche, dans les côtes. De son genou à ses orteils, une pellicule sombre recouvre sa peau et ses habits. L'homme est repoussé et c'est à son tour de mordre la poussière. Il se relève, sa lèvre inférieure en sang. Puis il la pointe du doigt :

« - C'est quoi cette magie ? Petite peste ! Tu vas me répondre ?! »

Un sourire acide tord les lèvres de Nayëlle. Elle se met à courir en sa direction Pas question de lui laisser un temps de répit. Elle entend le vacarme de la bataille qui se déroule plus loin : Le temps presse et son Servant a sûrement besoin de Mana ! Elle doit finir sa besogne le plus vite possible :

« - Je suis Nayëlle O'Neill et je suis une élémentaliste. Et tu vas goûter de plus près à ma magie ! »

Lorsqu'elle est à quelques centimètres de lui, elle remarque qu'il sourit. Sous le pied de la jeune femme une plaque jaune et brillante se dessine. Nayëlle comprend soudainement.

L'éliminer, vite !

Elle ne fait que trancher le vide. Une gerbe de lumière l'entoure et elle est projetée dans les airs.

* * *

 **POV CUCHULAINN**

Au fond, ce qu'il est en train de se passer ne l'étonne guère. Ils se sont jetés là-dedans après tout.

Contrairement à Nayëlle, l'Irlandais a tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'est instinctivement protégé, sous une carapace de bois, jusqu'à ce que la terre ne cesse de vrombir. Lorsque le calme s'est enfin rétabli, Caster s'extirpe de sa protection avec méfiance et précaution. Son bâton est apparu dans sa main immédiatement lorsqu'il a vu le flash de lumière. A présent, ses deux iris rouges balayent le paysage devant lui, évaluant froidement la situation Le panorama a changé du tout au tout. L'Esprit se situe à présent sur une plaine rocheuse, tranchée par une haie naturelle de conifères. Avec un peu de recul, il se rend compte qu'il surplombe la ville et la petite maison Nayëlle.

Sans aucune surprise, il comprend très vite où il est.  
Son visage prend un air ennuyé lorsqu'il remarque que sa master n'est plus à ses côtés :

« - Bah voyons … Evidemment, soupire-t-il »

Puis, il se retourne brutalement, bâton en travers de son propre corps. L'onde de choc le fait reculer de quelques pas et il serre les dents. En face de lui, surgissant des ombres des taillis, un homme. Plutôt grand sans vraiment être impressionnant il semble être fait d'ectoplasme sous la lumière de la nuit. Ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés laissent entrevoir deux globes bleus, glacés. Dans ses mains, une lame gigantesque semblable à une guillotine. CuChulainn sait qu'il a à faire à un Servant. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Caster savait pertinemment qu'une attaque surprise de ce genre lui était destinée. Sinon, pourquoi le séparer de Nayëlle ?

« - _Parce qu'ils veulent éliminer la gamine et me retenir ici jusqu'à ce que le boulot soit fait_ …, pense-t-il »

Un mauvais sourire teinté d'agacement ourle ses lèvres. Il se concentre sur son adversaire, faisant danser son bâton du bout de ses doigts. En position de défense, il s'adresse à l'homme en face de lui :

« - Bien joué, le coup des téléporteurs. Malheureusement toi et ton Master êtes tombés sur deux durs à cuire.

Aucune réponse. Le servant aux cheveux de neige se redresse, pointant la lame de son étrange arme en direction du torse du Caster :

« - J'ai de la chance, dit-il enfin, Je suis face à Caster. C'est un peu, comme si j'avais déjà gagné. Enchanté, je suis le Servant de la classe Assassin et je suis venu t'exécuter. »

L'Irlandais ne peut empêcher un rire sec de sortir de sa gorge. Ses lèvres s'ourlent sur ses canines. Il sait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'aime pas ce drôle de personnage, juché sur ses grands chevaux. Les hommes comme lui ne sont ni honorables, ni dignes d'être combattu. Pourtant, il n'a pas le choix, il va se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Nayëlle :

« - Tch, ne crois pas que je sois un mage de pacotille. Tu vas regretter tes paroles ! Aller, en garde, Assassin. »

Sans autre avertissement, il trace avec rapidité deux runes devant lui. Deux gerbes enflammées sont alors propulsées sur Assassin, qui esquive agilement en se jetant sur lui, espadon levé.

L'Irlandais a décidé d'apparenter cette étrange lame à un espadon. Il ne voit pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre. Une guillotine miniaturisée ? Trop long à prononcer.

Il esquive l'attaque en fente, d'un salto agile. L'arme s'écrase sur le sol dans un bruit infernal, fendillant la terre. Eclaboussé de poussière, l'Irlandais bondit à son tour. Son bâton s'est paré de flammes. Pendant quelques instants s'ensuit une série de parades, de coups, d'esquives. Le bâton tournoie agilement dans les mains de Caster, telle une lance. Il a beau être privé de ses armes favorites, un guerrier reste un guerrier. Et il a décidé de s'accommoder de son nouvel attirail du mieux qu'il le peut. Néanmoins, Assassin n'en démord pas. Il manie habilement son arme gigantesque comme si elle ne pesait presque rien.

Les yeux rétrécis sous l'excitation de la bataille, CuChulainn accorde un sourire à son adversaire avant de se reculer d'un bond. Il a besoin de reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il est invoqué dans cette classe, il n'est pas aussi endurant qu'il ne le souhaite.

Néanmoins, l'Assassin ne semble pas importuné par la fatigue. Il fonce sur lui, sans état d'âme. L'Irlandais se contente d'esquiver tout en dématérialisant son arme. La lame lui frôle le visage, entaillant sa joue. Une gerbe de sang éclabousse le gravier. La brûlure liée à sa blessure le fait jurer entre ses dents. Aveuglé par le sang qui a été projeté dans ses yeux, il trace des runes devant lui pour contrer la prochaine attaque et forcer l'Assassin à reculer. Une multitude de boules de feu orangées sont projetée sur lui. Au grognement de surprise teinté de douleur qu'il perçoit au milieu de l'escarbille, il comprend qu'il a touché son ennemi.

Crachant le sang qui coule dans sa bouche, Caster se redresse, s'armant une nouvelle fois. Il saute par-dessus les flammes s'en crainte et d'un mouvement latéral, frappe de son bâton dans l'estomac de l'Assassin. Ce dernier est alors envoyé à quelques mètres de là, contre un des pins de la haie. L'arbre craque sous le choc mais tient bon. L'homme se redresse, fusillant le druide du regard. CuChulainn le voit s'appuyer contre le tronc pour se relever et se contente de ricaner en levant les bras au ciel :

« - Je te l'avais dit ; je ne suis pas n'importe quel … »

Il est interrompu au beau milieu de sa phrase lorsque quelque chose lui tombe dessus. Tombant sur les fesses, il jure tout haut en regardant ses jambes pour voir ce qui peut peser si lourd. L'un de ses sourcils s'arque sous la surprise :

« - Hé bien Master … Oulah ! »

Il ne laisse pas le temps à Nayëlle de reprendre ses esprits, la jetant quelques mètres plus loin tout en bondissant lui-même de l'autre côté. Un trou de quelques centimètres de profondeur orne l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, trois minuscules secondes auparavant. L'Esprit Héroïque voit sa Master qui se redresse en gémissant, titubant tant bien que mal. Elle est vraisemblablement blessée et un peu sonnée :

« - Regarde devant toi.  
\- Hé ? »

Il a juste l'occasion de parer. L'Assassin a profité de son inattention pour l'attaquer. Cette fois, le coup fait valser Caster, qui atterri avec rudesse au milieu des cailloux. Il se relève en jurant. Son agresseur ne lui laisse aucun répit, jouant de son arme avec finesse. Il parvient une nouvelle fois à l'entailler, au bras, mais le druide réussit à lui porter un coup brutal à la mâchoire, en guise de représailles. Il se délecte avec rancune du craquement produit par l'os lorsque le bâton entre en contact avec. Caster parvient à retourner suffisamment la situation pour se reculer en quelques bonds.

Par deux fois ses doigts frôlent le sol mais l'Assassin n'y prête pas attention. Il semble bien trop occupé à vouloir le hacher menu ou à le décapiter.

Le bruit d'un pistolet résonne en arrière-plan de son combat. Les balles font siffler l'air à chaque tir. Du coin de l'œil, CuChulainn aperçoit Nayëlle en train de zigzaguer comme un animal affolé entre les salves. Il aimerait pouvoir la rejoindre, mais cela lui semble compliqué.

Il décide de profiter que l'Assassin soit à demi-assommé pour agir.

Alors il se penche au sol, plaquant sa main gauche sur la terre. Jaillissant du sol, deux racines serpentent sur la roche jusqu'à agripper la jeune femme par la cheville. Il l'entend crier de surprise lorsqu'elle est projetée dans les airs. Le tout en approximativement deux secondes. Il la réceptionne dans ses bras comme un bagage et soutient ses deux grands yeux qui brûlent de colère, avec un sourire charmeur :

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça poupée, tu vas me donner chaud.  
\- La ferme imbécile ! Je viens de me faire envoyer par-dessus terre approximativement quatre fois en dix minutes ! Je ressemble à un cerf-volant peut-être ?! Je vais ... »

Lorsqu'il aperçoit le Master d'Assassin, son arme pointée sur eux, il n'hésite pas une seconde. La jeune femme sous un bras, il se penche, chassant l'air de sa main valide :

« - Eihwaz ! »

Sous les yeux médusés de Nayëlle, la balle s'enflamme et disparaît en quelques secondes. Elle tord le cou pour le regarder, bouche entrouverte. Il la remet sur ses jambes et lui tente de lui poser une main sur le crâne. Sauf qu'il n'en a pas le temps. Elle se faufile d'entre ses bras, une main en avant. Un bloc sombre d'une vingtaine de centimètre d'épaisseur surgit devant elle. CuChulainn aperçoit l'éclair argenté de la lame de l'Assassin, à quelques centimètres d'eux, fichée dans l'étrange magie solide de Nayëlle. C'est à lui de s'étonner à présent. Elle vient de contrer, non sans peine, l'attaque furtive du Servant ennemi. Le bloc se fissure, puis tombe en morceaux. Essoufflée, la mage recule de quelques pas, butant contre la poitrine de Caster qui la retient par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de tomber. Quelques secondes suffisent au druide pour les protéger lui et Nayëlle d'un dôme de bois. Ce dernier subissant les assauts de leurs ennemis. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

CuChulainn sent que Nayëlle s'accroche à lui, avant de tomber au sol, à bout de force. Il s'accroupit pour la regarder :

« - Ecoute, j'ai un plan, mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, chuchote-il.  
\- Ma jambe, elle ne tiendra pas plus.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta jambe. Je n'ai même pas besoin que tu cours. Fais juste ce que je te dis, d'accord ? »

* * *

 **POV Nayëlle**

Le visage de la jeune femme est devenu pâle, au fil des explications de Caster. Elle s'essuie les yeux en reniflant, septique :

« - C'est de la folie. Je vais me faire tuer.  
\- On va y passer si on ne fait rien, autant jouer le tout pour le tout, Master. »

Elle se plonge quelques secondes dans les yeux de son Servant, comme pour s'accorder une réflexion. Il a l'air sérieux. Il arbore un air qu'elle ne lui connait pas, extrêmement intelligent et vif. Elle remarque la joue entaillée de l'Esprit Héroïque et rougit de honte : Elle n'a presque plus de MANA, il ne peut même pas guérir de sa blessure. Qui plus est, la protection de bois va se briser d'un moment à l'autre Nayëlle aperçoit déjà des craquelures serties d'étoiles au-dessus d'eux.

Il a entièrement raison. Ils doivent agir. Il doit percevoir qu'elle s'abandonne à son plan car il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en saisit, serrant les dents en se remettant debout. Il lui sourit avant de se dématérialiser :

« - C'est parti ! »

Le dôme de bois disparaît brutalement dans un bruit sonore, s'éparpillant en mille morceaux sur le sol, cela force le Servant adverse à reculer de quelques mètres. Son Master pointe son arme sur elle, avec un rire gras :

« - Tu as bien dansé, petite ! Je te trouve bien coriace ! Mais tu ne sembles plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit à présent. Tu n'as même pas assez d'énergie pour garder ton Servant parmi nous ! Mais c'est une guerre et j'en serais le vainqueur. Aller Assassin, finissons-en. »

Nayëlle voit l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'avancer vers elle. Le cœur aux bords des lèvres, elle doit faire un effort gigantesque pour ne pas reculer. Il a dans les yeux, une noirceur profonde et gluante, pareille à celle des marées noires qui empoisonnent les mers.

Attendre, attendre est le maître mot. Attendre qu'il soit proche.

Comme l'avait prévu Caster, l'arrogance de DelaRoux l'empêche d'être un tant soit peu prudent.

« - C'est peut-être une guerre, mais tu as été bien lâche, gronde-t-elle à l'attention du mage ennemi. »

Ce dernier éclate de rire, mais ne répond pas.

Assassin est à présent à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son arme démesurée, levée vers le ciel. Nayëlle voit la lune se refléter dans le métal. Sa gorge se serre d'angoisse.

« Meurs. »

Ses paroles sont le déclic tant attendu par la jeune femme. Elle recule d'un pas, un seul. Comme prévu, sa jambe blessée ne supporte plus son poids et se dérobe sous elle :

« Caster, _**maintenant**_ ! »

Une rune, tracée au sol précédemment par l'Irlandais, s'illumine sous les pieds de l'Assassin, qui met beaucoup trop de temps à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Le feu jaillit, à quelques centimètres de Nayëlle, frappant de plein fouet l'homme qui s'apprêtait à la tuer.

La mage sent ses cheveux roussir et ses yeux pleurer à cause de la chaleur. Elle voit le Servant se tordre de douleur. Puis tout se passe très vite. Caster réapparaît, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Armé, il frappe Assassin de plein fouet et de toutes ses forces. L'Esprit est projeté sur son Master qui pousse un cri de douleur et de surprise. Nayëlle n'attend pas : Les deux mains sur la terre et dans les cailloux, elle puise dans ses dernières réserves. Sa magie se modèle autour de leurs ennemis, sous la forme d'un cube entièrement clos. Il y a seulement une petite ouverture, en face d'eux, comme le voulait Caster.

Des vertiges la saisissent mais elle tient bon. Elle sent des gouttes de sueurs perler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle lève la tête et voit son Servant lui sourire. Il n'arrêtera donc jamais de faire l'imbécile ?

« -Dépêche-toi.  
\- Tais-toi et admire. »

Il s'avance de quelques pas, plantant son bâton dans la terre. Le sol tremble autour d'eux. Soudain, il chasse l'air d'un geste de la main et Nayëlle aperçoit des runes scintillantes naître sous ses doigts.

DeLaRoux s'est redressé, Assassin aussi. Mais il est déjà trop tard.

Une gerbe enflammée, semblable à celle des rêves de Nayëlle, est projetée dans le cube, sur leurs ennemis. La puissance de l'attaque est telle, que la matière noire explose en millier de morceaux. Le faisceau de flammes éclaire les alentours pendant quelques secondes tandis que des cris de douleur fusent dans la nuit.

Nayëlle, les yeux grands ouverts, ne peut qu'admirer et craindre. Elle voit les corps se contorsionner dans le feu ardent, pareils à deux petites brindilles de pailles dans une cheminée. Son cœur bat la chamade tandis qu'elle fixe la silhouette de Caster.

Il est dangereux. Puissant et intelligent. Même s'il a été invoqué dans cette classe, il reste le héros d'Ulster.

Finalement les flammes s'éteignent, en même temps que les hurlements. Il n'y a plus rien : ni cube, ni corps. Il ne reste que des cendres et le silence, à nouveau.

La mage cherche quelconque trace d'énergie magique ennemie, mais il n'y a plus rien. Juste Caster, elle et la nuit.

Elle comprend alors qu'ils viennent de gagner ce combat.

Et qu'elle vient de tuer pour la première fois de sa vie.

Son estomac se retourne pendant quelques secondes. Elle est saisie de torpeur et hyper-ventile. Ses mains, plaquées sur la poitrine, elle essaye de respirer convenablement. Il faut qu'elle se reprenne. C'est une guerre, ces hommes voulaient et allaient la tuer également. Elle s'est défendue. Ses bras sont écorchés, ses genoux aussi, elle a failli mourir :

« - On a réussi Master ! Tu vois que je ne suis pas si idiot que j'en ai l'air ! Je savais que ça marcherait ! Bon on a eu du bol, j'avoue mais- Héé, poupée, ça ne va pas ? »

Caster s'agenouille en face d'elle. Il la force à relever le menton. Elle sent que des larmes lui coulent sur les joues, mais n'a pas la force de les essuyer. Son Servant prend son visage en coupe, l'examinant sous tous les angles. Une lueur semble passer dans ses yeux. Il attire son petit corps contre le sien, l'enlaçant en lui donnant une tape dans le dos :

« - Là, là, c'est fini mam'zelle. Ça fait toujours un choc, la première fois. Mais je suis là et on s'en sort plutôt pas mal. C'était presque catastrophique ! »

Elle opine du chef contre lui. Elle ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, profitant de la chaleur réconfortante du corps du Servant. Il a beau être un esprit, il est plein de vie. Elle entend son cœur battre calmement dans sa poitrine. Les yeux clos, elle attend que la tempête dans sa tête passe. Puis se recule maladroitement en s'essuyant les joues, poings serrés. Assise, elle darde sur lui un regard qui se veut moqueur malgré les larmes qui embuent ses yeux :

« - Tu n'es pas trop inutile, pour un Caster.  
\- Petite peste, dommage que ta langue ne subisse pas les aléas de ta magie, comme ta jambe !  
\- Je ne te permet pas ! »

Elle remarque qu'il regarde autour d'eux, jusqu'à se relever. Il s'éloigne de quelques mètres et revient avec quelque chose dans les mains :

« - Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de terminer notre conversation, toute à l'heure. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est. »

Il lui agite un morceau de matière noire sous le nez. La jeune femme renifle, l'observant avec un demi-sourire. Il n'a pas perdu le nord celui-là… Elle replie ses jambes contre sa poitrine en toussant :

« - Du diamant noir. Je suis une élémentaliste. »

CuChulainn écarquille brièvement les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Il lâche le morceau de roche pour s'emparer de sa Master. Elle n'a pas la force de se débattre et abandonne d'ailleurs rapidement : Elle ne peut pas marcher de toute façon.

« - Du diamant noir ?! Et bien dit-donc … ! Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Nous allons faire de grandes choses, toi et moi. Mais avant, allons profiter des premiers rayons du soleil. Je crois qu'on le mérite. »


	8. Chapitre 7 : balade citadine

( Hum ... Sorry. J'ai mis 1000 ans à poster des chapitres sur cette plateforme. XD Je suis aussi sur Wattpad donc bon ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'en poste deux de suite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ; bonne lectuuure ! )

CuChulainn

Bien qu'épuisée et tenant à peine sur ses jambes, la mage insiste pendant de nombreuses minutes pour marcher sans aide. Ils sont en train de descendre un petit chemin de bitume mêlé à de la terre. L'Esprit héroïque décide cependant de l'aider à avancer, la soutenant en l'attrapant par la taille.

Apparemment, le sentier est encore en construction. Cela ne déplaît pas au duo ; la route n'est pas éclairée, si ce n'est par le reflet de l'aube et ils n'ont pas vu passer de voiture pour le moment.

De toute manière, personne ne s'arrêtera, vu leur état respectif : Caster, bien qu'ayant repris son apparence moderne (tee-shirt gris et pantalon noir), ne cesse d'essuyer la plaie sur sa joue. Son bras est bandé ; Nayëlle a insisté pour lui faire un pansement avec un morceau de son propre tee-shirt. Pleine de terre, elle a les bras bardés d'écorchures et une lèvre ouverte. Et, ils sont tous les deux pleins de poussière.

La mage soupire doucement. Elle se tortille faiblement pour échapper à l'étreinte d'aide de Caster qui l'ignore une poignée de minutes. Finalement le servant cède à ses caprices, la relâchant avec précaution. Il l'observe tandis qu'elle tente, doucement, de se déplacer sans trébucher.

Au bout de quelques mètres, son corps cesse de lutter et elle chute à genoux. Caster remarque la chair de poule qui parcoure l'épiderme albâtre de sa Master. Elle souffre silencieusement, les lèvres pincées. Il s'est arrêté, à côté de Nayëlle et lui pose une main sur l'épaule :

« - Laisse-moi te porter Master, on ne va jamais rentrer sinon. »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite mais il l'entend renifler, hargneuse.

Elle semble agacée de sa condition physique, ce qu'il peut comprendre. Néanmoins, bien que plutôt fragile, elle s'avère féroce et vive. Et surtout, elle lui a fait confiance quand il le lui a demandé.

Elle avait placé sa vie entre les mains de l'Irlandais alors que leur plan était loin d'être parfait ; compter sur l'ego surdimensionné de leurs ennemis aurait pu les conduire à l'échec et à une mort certaine. Mais ils étaient bien vivaces l'un et l'autre (La langue bien pendue de Nayëlle l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises, tantôt.) Ils avaient encore la tête sur les épaules malgré les promesses de décapitation promulguées par Assassin.

Caster se penche, malgré le silence de la jeune femme. Il lui tend les bras avec un sourire moqueur :

« - Allons bon Mam'zelle, tu veux rater le petit déjeuner ?  
\- Je suis pitoyable, grommelle-t-elle en guise de réponse. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, puis se laisse tomber sur les fesses, en face d'elle. Les bras croisés sur son torse large, il se contente de la fixer. Elle se borne à regarder le sol, les cheveux dans les yeux :

« -Pour le moment tu n'es pas pitoyable... Par contre, si je te transporte comme un sac de pommes de terre, parce que ça sera la seule façon de te décrocher du sol, ton image personnelle risque d'en être grandement affectée !  
\- Espèce de... » 

Dans un sursaut de colère, elle s'est redressée et le pointe d'un doigt tremblant, pleine de rage. Debout, sur ses jambes affaiblies, elle lui rappelle ces poupées de chiffon qu'avaient les petites filles à une certaine époque.

Il ne se relève pas tout de suite, préférant lui servir un regard moqueur et un sourire taquin, le visage appuyé dans le creux de sa main. Puis, il a vite fait de se mettre debout, lorsqu'il voit sa Master tituber et faire un tour sur elle-même, avant de basculer dangereusement en arrière.

En pouffant, il la récupère avant qu'elle ne morde la poussière, l'agrippant par le poignet, il plaque une de ses mains contre le dos menu de Nayëlle. Il sent les os fins de ses vertèbres sous ses doigts lorsqu'il l'attire contre lui. A demie-couchée sur son bras, elle n'ose plus bouger, ni même respirer. Elle se contente de le scruter, les yeux brillants de fatigue et d'agacement.

Le Servant, véritablement amusé de sa réaction décide de la taquiner encore un peu :

« - Dis-moi, Master, tu boudes encore à cause de ce que j'ai dit sur Alya ?  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de « _bouder_ » pour le moment. Et puis, lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce donc, que ces manières de vaurien ?!  
\- Je suis un vaurien ?  
\- Absolument !  
\- Je vois ... »

Le silence qui ponctue la fin de sa phrase laisse Nayëlle pétrifiée. Elle écarquille les yeux, certaine qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Malgré sa fatigue, elle se tend et l'attrape par le bras :

« - A... Attention à toi... Caster. »

Sans se départir de son air joueur, l'Irlandais penche son visage sur celui de la brunette avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez. Puis, il se redresse, non content de ce qu'il vient de faire naître chez Nayëlle : Elle gesticule, ses yeux gris, de contraste avec ses joues rouges, lui envoient des éclairs. Pendant quelques secondes elle l'insulte et le traite de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables, jusqu'à devoir s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

Lui, il rit, sans la lâcher pour autant. Il n'a pas envie qu'elle finisse dans le ravin malgré les méchancetés dont elle l'assomme :

« - Tu as dit que j'étais un vaurien, j'agis en tant que tel ! »

D'une torsion du cou, elle arrive à tourner la tête et elle le mord au bras, suffisamment fort pour le faire sursauter et grogner de douleur. Il la laisse retomber lourdement au sol, sur les fesses. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça ! L'esprit héroïque se frotte la peau, là où Nayëlle a laissé de minuscules marques de dents. Les yeux plissés, il étire ses bras et fait craquer ses phalanges :

« - Petite peste ...  
\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça ! vocifère-t-elle en reculant.  
\- Tu vas voir.  
\- Non, laisse-moi tranquille espèce de ... vieux pervers... idiot ! Ne m'approche pas. Stop, stoooop ! » 

Il s'est accroupi devant elle, un air prédateur sur le visage. Nayëlle, figée contre un arbre, se recroqueville en fermant les yeux :

« - La sentence est irrévocable. Tu es désormais un sac à pommes de terre, Master. »

Elle crie de surprise quand il l'attrape par le bassin sans la moindre peine. Il la jette par-dessus son épaule, le visage illuminé d'un sourire victorieux tandis qu'elle bombarde son dos de coup de poings.

Malheureusement pour elle, la fatigue a eu raison de l'efficacité de ses gestes et il ne sent pratiquement rien.

« - .déteste. Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers ! Un fumeur, alcoolique, idiot de vieil Irlandais !  
\- Je suis mort à un âge respectable mam'zelle ! Et ne remets pas en question mon sex-appeal, s'il te plaît. »

Elle reprend son souffle, se redressant en s'appuyant sur son épaule. A la place des yeux, elle semble avoir des meurtrières. Ce qui fait rire de plus belle Cuchulainn qui continue de marcher. La mage se met à bougonner : 

« - Mais ... De quoi me parles-tu ?! Haaa ... Tu es mort à un âge respectable, à quelle époque, hein ?! Ça date !  
\- A une époque tout aussi respectable, voyons ! Minaude-t-il en s'arrêtant une poignée de secondes pour replacer correctement Nayëlle qui ne cesse de se tortiller et de glisser. »

Soudainement, alors que le Servant est prêt à reprendre la route, la jeune femme sur le dos, le bruit d'une voiture qui arrive le fait se figer, en même temps que sa Master. Nayëlle arrête de bouger, chassant les cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

Bientôt, CuChulainn aperçoit une petite berline de couleur rouge, à l'horizon. En une quinzaine de secondes, le conducteur, phares allumés, s'arrête et la vitre teintée de noire du côté passager s'ouvre. CuChulainn remarque alors qu'il s'agit d'une conductrice, aux cheveux caramel.

Il reconnait sans peine, l'amie de Nayëlle, Alya. Elle les regarde l'un après l'autre sans un mot et le son des portières qui se déverrouillent brise le silence gênant qui vient de se former.

Nayëlle.

« - Et donc, vous faisiez du camping quand Nayëlle a glissée dans le ravin ?  
\- Exactement. »

Nayëlle se contente de fixer ses pieds ainsi que le tapis de sol de la voiture. Elle n'a même pas eu à bafouiller et à s'emmêler les pinceaux en essayant d'inventer une histoire.

En moins de deux secondes, son Servant avait débité une montagne de mensonges... Crédibles, qui plus est !

Il a un talent certain, elle le reconnait.

Nayëlle s'est donc contentée d'hocher vigoureusement la tête à chacune de ses phrases. Elle a approuvée quand Caster a déclaré s'être coupé avec des ronces en allant la récupérer. Elle a acquiescé quand il a expliqué qu'elle avait fait des roulés-boulés et qu'elle s'était écorchée en tombant sur le gravier. Au fur et à mesure, le visage boudeur d'Alya s'était détendu et elle avait cessé de les questionner. Leur demandant de s'asseoir à l'arrière pour ne pas salir la place côté passager devant, elle leur avait proposé de les déposer devant la petite maison de Nayëlle. Mais CuChulainn avait refusé, clamant qu'il avait besoin de marcher encore un petit peu.

La mage l'avait fusillé du regard ; elle était épuisée et avait envie de se laver et de dormir. Et lui, simplement par méfiance (elle en était certaine) il préférait leur imposer dix kilomètres de plus ! Nayëlle venait de vivre la soirée la plus cauchemardesque de sa vie ; elle avait combattu, risquer sa vie et tuer pour la première fois et lui, il voulait faire une randonné citadine !

Maintenant il est calmement assis à sa droite et il regarde à la fenêtre avec un intérêt feint. La tempe collée à la vitre, il semble détendu mais Nayëlle sait qu'il n'a pas envie d'être dans cette voiture.

Lorsqu'elle regarde le tableau de bord, du coin de l'œil, elle se rend compte qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin. Elle relève la tête vers la conductrice, tout en s'époussetant, distraitement :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors aussi tôt Alya ? »

Sa voix est légèrement éraillée, déformée par la fatigue. Sa question lui vaut un regard en coin de son Servant. Elle se sent transpercée par ses pupilles carmines mais préfère ne pas réagir. Alya ne répond pas tout de suite et Nayëlle perçoit le tapotement familier de ses ongles sur le volant. La jeune brune se redresse légèrement en prenant appui sur ses mains. Elle croise les jambes et doit retenir un sursaut lorsque la voiture passe sur un dos d'âne. L'Irlandais esquisse un semblant de sourire. De toute évidence il doit se retenir de lui envoyer un énième pic ! Alya fini par leur répondre, d'une voix enjouée :

« - J'étais à une fête ! Et vue que je n'aime pas dormir chez l'habitant, j'ai préféré reprendre la route.  
\- J'espère que tu n'es pas alcoolisée, c'est interdit de conduire lorsqu'on est saoul, harangue Nayëlle, suspicieuse. »

Sa remarque lui vaut un éclat de rire d'Alya et un ricanement de Caster. Elle tire la langue au rétroviseur intérieur et essaye discrètement de pincer son Servant. Mais ce dernier lui attrape le poignet, sans même lui adresser un regard. Yeux clos, il le lui bloque en le tordant légèrement. Elle vocifère intérieurement, le supplie du regard de la lâcher. Il se contente d'ouvrir un œil, dans lequel se reflète son amusement. Puis, il la libère après lui avoir donné une légère tape sur le haut de la main. Nayëlle se frotte l'articulation et souffle sur sa peau en lui adressant mentalement d'horribles insultes :

« - Au fait Nayëlle ! J'ai eu tes parents au téléphone. Ils m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles. »

Immédiatement, la concernée se fige. Sa respiration se coupe et son visage se ferme. Elle a brutalement froid. Ses yeux d'acier fixent le reflet d'Alya, concentrée sur la route ; elle semble indifférente aux réactions qu'elle vient de provoquer chez Nayëlle.

La brunette s'enfonce dans le siège et se mure dans un silence des plus total.

 _« - Ce qu'elle vient de te dire ne semble pas te plaire, poupée. »_

Elle se raidit. La voix de Caster vient de résonner dans sa tête avec clarté. Lorsqu'elle se retourne vers lui, elle remarque qu'il l'observe et elle comprend ; entre un master et son servant, la télépathie est donc possible. Elle fronce les sourcils en se collant à la portière :

 _« - Je me serais bien passé de t'entendre parler jusque dans ma tête. »_

Un sourire, voilà la réponse de l'Irlandais. Encore et toujours des sourires et des grimaces. Elle commence à se demander s'il ne communiquerait pas essentiellement par le biais de cette expression.

 _« - J'ai renié ma famille et mon nom depuis longtemps. Ce sont des êtres malsains et je ne veux pas en entendre parler.  
\- Je comprends. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me détailler. »_

Un raclement de gorge :

« - Je leur ai dis que tu allais bien, mais ils aimeraient bien te parler Nay', tu sais ! Tu leur manque ! »

La voix d'Alya lui paraît brutalement insupportable. Nayëlle remarque alors qu'ils arrivent en ville. Actuellement, elle a bien plus envie de marcher 10km dans le froid que de supporter les bavardages d'Alya une seconde de plus :

« - Tu peux nous arrêter là, ça t'évitera de faire un détour. »

Alya répond par un soupir, elle commence à manœuvrer pour se garer :

« - Peut-être serait-il temps que tu enterre la hache de guerre avec tes parents ? Ils sont maladroits, je sais, mais quand-même...Hé ! Attend enfin ! »

La portière claque brutalement. Nayëlle n'a pas attendu que son amie se soit garée. Elle a sauté, tout bêtement, de la voiture.

Alya, dans l'obligation de s'arrêter, ouvre sa vitre tandis que CuChulainn rejoint la mage avec tranquillité :

« - Nayëlle ! Quand tu t'y mets, tu es une vraie enfant !  
\- Ce sont mes oignons, je ne veux pas entendre la voix d'un seul O'Neill. Cette famille est un poison. Bonne nuit Alya. »

Malgré les protestations de son amie, Nayëlle commence à s'éloigner de la voiture. Les mains placardées sur les oreilles, elle serpente entre les automobiles garées, jusqu'à quitter le parking, son servant sur les talons. Finalement, certaine de ne plus entendre les vociférations d'Alya, la mage s'arrête et se laisse lourdement tomber sur un banc, en face d'un tabac déjà ouvert malgré l'heure.

Quelques secondes après, CuChulainn à ses côtés, elle lâche un lourd soupir :

« - Je veux rentrer, gémie-t-elle.  
\- Et moi je veux fumer. Comme quoi, personne n'est satisfait dans cette histoire !  
\- ... Hé. »

Elle le regarde. Lui, il observe le ciel, un bras sur le rebord du banc. Il est étrangement calme.

« _\- C'est le calme avant la tempête oui ! ,_ se dit-elle »

Rien ne pouvait laisser prévoir à Nayëlle cette férocité dont il avait fait preuve pendant le combat. Elle voyait encore chacune des scènes de ce dernier, se dérouler dans son esprit.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas si mal pour un Caster, mais à vrai dire, c'était bien plus que cela. Elle avait pressenti qu'il était doué, mais à ce point ... ! Le hasard faisait peut-être bien les choses, finalement. Même s'il pouvait être étrange par moment, Caster était un être plutôt exceptionnel. Elle se répétait, certes.

Les jambes en tailleurs, sur les lattes de bois jaune, Nayëlle se met à trifouiller dans la poche de son jean. Sans vraiment de conviction. Elle en sort un billet de banque, froissé (elle se demande même comment il peut être encore entier après ce qu'elle vient de vivre) et le remue devant le nez de son servant.

Cuchulainn cligne des yeux et le lui prend :

« - Tu veux une glace au distributeur et t'es trop petite, pas vrai ? »

Celui-là alors ! Elle est presque exaspérée et se retient de lui reprendre l'argent des mains :

« - Non, c'est pour toi, grommelle-t-elle.  
\- Pour moi ? C'est un maigre salaire. Je t'ai empêché de mourir, pour rappel. »

Elle a beau avoir compris qu'il adore la taquiner, elle plonge à nouveau dans sa moquerie, la tête la première :

« - Idiot. Va t'acheter ton fichu paquet de cigarettes avant que le commerce ne ferme.  
\- Il ne ferme pas, il ouvre. (Il pointe l'affichage des horaires du magasin) Et ... Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de choses, mademoiselle, ronronne-t-il en se redressant.  
\- Je déteste ça, mais ça t'empêche de dire des âneries au moins. »

Encore une vingtaine de minutes et elle est chez elle. C'est ce qu'elle se répète en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'elle traîne de la patte derrière Caster. Son corps entier hurle au supplice, mais elle est trop fière pour demander à son servant de l'aider. Ils ont pris une pause lorsqu'ils étaient sur ce banc et depuis, ils ne font que marcher.

Nayëlle se demande comment elle peut encore tenir debout. Son esprit semble avoir fui pour laisser place à une coquille vide qui avance mécaniquement. Ses bras trembles, victimes retardataires des coups portés par Assassin lorsqu'elle les a protégés d'une attaque. Elle avait simplement déstabilisé brièvement le servant.

Le regard vide, elle glisse sur une pierre, tombe à genoux et se relève en haletant. Le bruit de sa chute fait se retourner Caster. Il attend qu'elle arrive à son niveau et lui propose de s'arrêter. Mais elle secoue la tête, négativement ; ils sont déjà dans la forêt et d'ici une poignée de minutes, ils arriveront à destination.

Elle s'essuie le visage et reprend la route. Ses poumons la brûlent non, son corps entier flambe. C'est plus juste. Le paysage devant elle est déformé et semble composé de vaguelettes troubles. Dans un sursaut d'adrénaline (surtout par peur de tomber) elle s'accroche au bras de son Servant, qui la tire pour l'aider à avancer.

« - On arrive Master, je vois le portillon.  
\- Je sais... »

Elle est trop épuisée pour parler.

Brutalement, Caster arrête de bouger et il l'attrape par les épaules.  
Nayëlle n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Elle est projetée à quelques mètres de son Servant, par ce dernier.  
Le bruit d'un choc sourd résonne entre les arbres et Nayëlle comprend peu à peu ce qu'il se passe. Elle aperçoit l'Esprit Héroïque, qui vient de parer un coup. Vu la puissance de son adversaire, il s'agit sans aucun doute d'un Servant ennemi. La force des deux armes qui s'entrechoquent provoque un bref courant d'air qui fait virevolter la chevelure de la mage, dévoilant son visage effaré.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, totalement impuissante, Nayëlle voit Caster dévier une attaque et parer un autre coup. La plaie sur sa joue s'est remise à saigner. De petites gouttelettes rouges tâchent la poudreuse restante, qui voltige à chaque mouvement.

Lui aussi doit être fatigué ; Nayëlle n'a plus assez de MANA pour lui permettre de récupérer.

« - Caster ..., gémit-elle en se redressant. »

Elle ne veut pas paraître faible. S'accrochant à l'écorce d'un arbre, elle se remet debout. Elle n'a pas le temps d'étudier leur adversaire ; tout va beaucoup trop vite pour elle :

« - Il suffit, Rider ! »

Soudain, le Servant ennemi arrête d'attaquer. D'un bond, il se recule et permet à Caster de reprendre son souffle. Nayëlle perçoit sa fatigue à lui aussi. Ses phalanges sont écorchées. Elle se déteste de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide.

Leur adversaire n'attaque plus. La lumière qui pointe à travers les nuages permettent à la mage d'observer le Servant ; Avec surprise, elle constate qu'ils ont à faire à une femme ; svelte, brune et typée asiatique, elle porte un sabre ainsi qu'une tenue semblable à celle d'un samouraï. Bien que celle-ci dévoile une grande partie de sa peau et de son corps. Nayëlle remarque qu'elle possède une queue ébouriffée. Elle comprend après coup qu'il s'agit du fourreau de son arme.

Elle décide de profiter de cette accalmie pour rejoindre Cuchulainn :  
« - Tu tiens le coup ? Murmure-t-elle, tremblante. »

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de lorgner la femme brune. Ses iris fendues sont pareilles à deux aiguilles sombres dans le rouge de ses yeux. Une silhouette, plus petite et plus frêle rejoint finalement Rider.  
Une jeune fille blonde, à la robe impeccablement rouge repassée s'approche d'eux. Elle possède deux grands yeux marrons en amande aux cils sombres et courbés et un visage presque poupin. Sa longue chevelure est nouée en chignon par un ruban pourpre.

Nayëlle a l'impression de faire face à une poupée de porcelaine. Tout en elle inspire la délicatesse, jusqu'à la dentelle de ses vêtements. Pourtant, son regard de miel est dur :

« - Je ne vous veux pas de mal, prononce l'étrange demoiselle avec un sourire mutin, Je ne veux pas combattre contre vous ! »

Le duo se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Caster, tout autant que sa master, semblent étonnés.

Mais Nayëlle ne cache guère son soulagement ; face à deux adversaires en forme, ils auraient rapidement été éliminés :

« - Je me présente, je m'appelle Elise. Elise Dechastel. Et, uhm... A vrai dire ... Rider et moi, nous vous avons brièvement vu combattre contre Assassin. C'était superbe ! Je vais être franche, je veux m'allier avec vous ! »

Comment diable ces deux femmes avaient-elles pu les observer ?!

S'allier ? Comment ça, s'allier ?! Elles venaient de les attaquer non ?

Trop de questions sans réponse meurtrissent l'esprit de l'élémentaliste.

« -Je ne comprend pas, avoue Nayëlle dans un murmure, Pourquoi s'allier avec nous ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi nous avoir sauté dessus dans ce cas ?  
\- Je voulais être sûre de proposer une alliance aux bonnes personnes. Et pour le reste ... Parce que j'en ai envie !  
\- Je ne pense pas en avoir envie, moi, répond la brune en reculant d'un pas. »

Caster ne parle pas, il se contente de les observer de haut en bas, méfiant. La jeune blonde semble embarrassée du silence des deux autres personnes en face d'elle. Son Servant la regarde et hausse les sourcils :

« - Laissons-leur du temps, Master ! Ils semblent relativement épuisés. Qui plus est, nous débarquons de nulle part pour leur proposer une alliance. A leur place, je ne serais pas enthousiaste.  
\- Oh ... Ce n'est pas idiot. Tu as raison, Rider. Mais ... S'il-vous-plaît ! Réfléchissez !, supplie-t-elle en joignant ses deux mains en prière, je vous attendrais demain, à 18h, au café de La Place, c'est au centre de la ville... Nous pourrons discuter ! »

Nayëlle se contente d'hocher la tête, bêtement. Elle est trop épuisée pour parler. Le sol avance et recule et le ciel tournoie autour d'elle. Elle fait un pas en arrière, cherchant l'arbre qui la soutenait, à tâtons. Finalement, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son corps abandonne l'abandonne.

Elle sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle, puis tout devient noir.


	9. CHAPITRE 8 : Cœur d'Hiver

Lorsque Nayëlle ouvre enfin les yeux, elle aperçoit en premier lieu, les planches en bois du salon. Allongée en chien de fusil par terre, elle se sent déjà courbaturée.

Sa vue est encore trouble, mais elle distingue l'âtre de la cheminée en tournant la tête. Son corps semble peser une tonne et lorsqu'elle se redresse, elle doit faire un effort monumental pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Après plusieurs secondes, elle remarque qu'elle n'est pas couchée à même le sol : Une épaisse couette lui sert de matelas et de couverture à la fois. Elle roule sur le dos. Ses yeux gris observent ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle, silencieusement ; Les volets sont entre-ouverts et filtrent la lumière du jour. Le feu est réduit à l'état de braises rouges et oranges qui crépitent et émettent un son réconfortant et douillet.

Une main sur le visage, elle met quelques secondes pour calmer les vertiges qui la saisissent depuis son réveil. Puis, avec lenteur, tout en se remémorant les événements de la veille, elle repousse le drap et commence à s'examiner sous tous les angles. Avec une certaine forme d'absence, elle remarque les éraflures sur ses genoux, là où son jean s'est déchiré, et les frôle ; une douleur, minuscule, picote son épiderme, puis, plus rien.

Toujours en silence, elle observe ses bras sertis de petites griffures rosées. Pareilles à de petites épines, elles serpentent sur sa peau.

Elle lève ses avant-bras devant son visage, à la fois intriguée et consciente qu'elle ne s'est pas sortie indemne du combat nocturne contre Assassin et DELAROUX. Elle a eu de la chance, il est vrai. De la chance d'avoir Caster auprès d'elle.

Le bruit du plancher de bois qui craque la fait légèrement sursauter. Elle tord le cou pour discerner la source du bruit, encore un peu cotonneuse ; Son Servant, un bol à la main, s'approche d'elle avec un sourire moqueur. Nayëlle se recule légèrement pour lui faire un peu de place, les jambes en tailleur. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux avec l'espoir de paraître un peu plus présentable. Mais elle porte encore sur elle les affaires de la veille et doit avoir une mine épouvantable. Lorsque Caster s'accroupit à côté d'elle en lui tendant le récipient rempli d'une soupe chaude et odorante, le ventre de la mage se crispe et gargouille. Nayëlle préfère ne pas regarder l'Irlandais, qui doit sans doute ricaner sous cape. Quoique, il ne s'est jamais gêné pour rire librement d'elle, face à elle !

La fierté de la magicienne la pousse à décliner la soupe qui lui fait pourtant terriblement envie. Elle la refuse poliment, d'un geste de la main et décide de se relever. Néanmoins, l'esprit héroïque n'est pas du même avis ; il lui pose une main sur l'épaule et l'oblige, fermement, à rester assise :

« - Master, il faut manger. Tu n'as rien dans le ventre depuis presque 24h, ce n'est pas en s'affamant que l'on gagne une guerre. Tu aurais certainement préféré t'occuper de cela toute seule, je le conçois, mais elle est prête maintenant ; ne gâchons pas la nourriture. »

A quoi bon lutter ... ? Il a des arguments et elle est encore dans les vapes. Elle ne sait même pas si elle va réussir à se redresser du premier coup ; autant ne pas empirer sa situation déjà bien ridicule. Elle hausse les épaules, prend le bol entre ses mains et souffle sur la mixture encore brûlante avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Son estomac vide se tord de douleur dès la première gorgée avalée mais Nayëlle l'ignore (tant bien que mal). Comme Caster l'a si bien dit : elle doit reprendre des forces. Et puis, ce n'est pas mauvais, pas du tout. La mage perçoit des notes légèrement sucrées sur le bout de sa langue à chaque fois qu'elle boit. Sous l'œil attentif et la présence silencieuse de son Servant, elle finit son bol et soupir discrètement d'aise en le posant, vide, sur le drap, entre ses jambes :

« - J'ai perdu connaissance hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Affirmative mam'zelle »

Silence. Nayëlle se mord la lèvre inférieure, le visage baissé pour ne pas croiser les yeux carmin de l'Irlandais :

« - Je suis désolée. Je fais une bien piètre Master pour tomber dans les pommes ...  
\- Ce n'est rien ma jolie. Ni toi, ni moi, n'étions en forme. Et j'ai puisé dans les tréfonds de tes réserves de Mana en une poignée de secondes, pouffe-t-il en s'emparant du bol.  
\- Certes. Mais j'aurais dû être là pour t'aider, jusqu'au bout.  
\- Nayëlle O'NEILL ... »

Elle tourne la tête vers lui en entendant son nom et son prénom. Les lèvres de l'Irlandais sont ourlées en un drôle de sourire mutin et il la regarde. Immédiatement, elle se fige, un sourcil relevé en guise d'interrogation. Elle se demande bien quelle bêtise va-t-il lui sortir ou faire. Néanmoins, il n'agit pas comme la jeune femme s'y attend. Il se contente de lui donner une légère pichenette sur le front et de se relever. Ses yeux sourient eux aussi. Ils sont pour Nayëlle, une source constante d'étonnement et d'étrangeté : Comment un regard peut-il paraître tendre et dur à la fois ? :

« - Vas te laver, j'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin, minaude-t-il. »

Elle ne se fait, bien entendu, pas prier. Les mots de Caster semblent faits d'or tant la perspective de se doucher et de s'ôter boue et poussière, lui paraît divine. Elle déteste la saleté, encore plus quand elle en est l'heureuse porteuse. Qui plus est, un filme ferreux et piquant s'est déposé sur sa langue depuis la nuit dernière et même la soupe réconfortante de son Servant n'a pas eu raison de lui. Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et poisseux quand elle les touche.

Nayëlle se relève avec précaution. Elle jette une œillade vers l'Irlandais à présent accoudé à la fenêtre ; il fume, comme il sait si bien le faire. La mage, une fois campée sur ses deux jambes, se décide à faire un pas. Elle a peur de tomber, malgré les quelques heures de repos qu'elle vient d'avaler, sur un matelas de fortune, près du feu. Finalement, un pied après l'autre, cahin caha, elle finit par atteindre la tant désirée salle de bain, avec sa baignoire en céramique blanche. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de bain de prévu, non.

Nayëlle souhaite se débarrasser de toute cette crasse efficacement et rapidement ; pas tremper dedans.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dévêtit, les souvenirs de sa confrontation (pour le moins étrange), avec Elise, lui reviennent en mémoire. La jeune fille ne semblait pas leur vouloir de mal, bien au contraire. Si elle avait voulu les éliminer, le petit matin aurait été une opportunité digne de ce nom. La brunette se frotte, méthodiquement, pensive. L'odeur sucrée de son savon la fait presque soupirer d'aise. Elle n'ose pas regarder les sillons humides qui s'écoulent de dessus sa peau pour rejoindre les canalisations, par peur d'être dégoûtée ; l'eau doit être grise... Puis, elle se réfugie sous le jet du pommeau de douche, brûlant en fermant les yeux.

C'est un coup sur la porte qui la fait sortir, à contrecœur, de son cocon humide et chaud. Elle éteint l'eau, s'essore les cheveux avant de les enrouler dans une serviette éponge et s'emmitoufle elle-même dans un peignoir bleu nuit. Une fois la ceinture nouée, elle déverrouille la porte de la salle d'eau, passant simplement la tête à travers l'embrasure. Une mèche sombre de sa tignasse dégoulinante, serpente le long de sa joue rosie par la douche chaude. Elle aperçoit Caster, adossé au mur, à sa gauche :

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demande-t-elle, étouffant au passage un bâillement. »

Il prend quelques secondes à répondre. Intriguée, Nayëlle sort le buste de la salle de bain pour l'observer à son aise. Il ne prend pas la peine de se retourner quand il daigne à communiquer :

« - Comment-vas-tu, Master ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

Sa question la laisse abasourdie. Elle cligne brièvement des yeux, ses longs cils perlés d'humidité :

« - Oui, je vais mieux. Merci. »

Elle marque une brève pause avant de continuer :

« - Tu voulais parler d'autre chose ? »

Il grogne, en guise de réponse. Puis, se laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'asseoir. Cette fois-ci, elle le laisse faire et observe ; il est assez grand pour ne pas pouvoir allonger tout à fait ses jambes :

« - Je voulais savoir, si ma Master, voulait de cette alliance proposée par la Master de Rider. »

Bah voyons, elle s'en doutait. Il n'avait que la stratégie, la cigarette et les jolies minettes en tête, celui-là !

Néanmoins, pour le coup, il avait raison. Ils devaient en discuter. La stratégie primait sur ses cigarettes, donc c'était bel et bien important.

Nayëlle referme la porte, s'arrache aux tissus de bain qu'elle plie avec précaution. Puis, elle enfile des sous-vêtements et une robe en coton noir par-dessus. Elle se sent propre et prête à affronter toutes les questions biscornues de Caster ! D'ailleurs, elle se sent prête à tout (ou presque) ! Finalement, elle prend place en face de son Servant, dans la même position que lui, jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine :

« - Je ne sais pas. Je pense que cela pourrait être intéressant. Rider semble puissante. Et si Elise avait voulu nous achever ...  
\- Elle l'aurait fait ce matin, sans nul doute. Même un imbécile se serait rendu compte de son opportunité et de ses chances de victoire, vu nos états respectifs à l'aube. »

Nayëlle baisse la tête pour dissimuler sa honte. Son visage ovale dissimulé sous une cascade de cheveux noirs, elle ne dit rien pendant un laps de temps relativement long. Caster décide de ne pas intervenir et un silence douceâtre s'écoule avec lenteur dans la maison. L'Esprit, l'arrière de la tête reposant contre le mur, ferme les yeux. Puis, la voix légèrement éraillée de la mage brise le calme d'un seul coup :

« - Et toi, qu'en pense-tu ?  
\- Hum ? »

L'Irlandais, sans changer de position, ouvre un seul œil, qu'il pose sur sa Master. Intrigué, il l'observe.

Elle est assise, droite comme un « i » et les jambes en tailleur. Sa robe noire dévoile ses jambes à la peau diaphane, parsemée de part et d'autre de minuscules grains de beauté. Son regard s'attarde sur la cuisse gauche de Nayëlle ainsi que sur sa petite main posée sur son genou. Cette jambe ... Elle leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ; il se demande bien ce qui a pu la mettre dans cet état.

Mais l'heure n'est pas aux rêveries. Nayëlle semble attendre qu'il daigne répondre à sa question. Il fouille dans la poche de son jean pour en dénicher une cigarette mais change rapidement d'avis en encaissant l'air courroucé de sa Master. Se contentant donc de jouer du bout des doigts avec le bâton blanc de tabac, il hausse les épaules :

« - Ce n'est pas à moi de prendre la décision finale, Master. »

A vrai dire, sa demande l'a étonné. Aucun Master n'aurait l'idée de quémander l'avis de son servant. Mais Nayëlle venait de le faire. Aussi naturellement que si elle le demandait à un ami.

Maintenant, elle fronce les sourcils à son encontre, ses bras maigres croisés sur sa poitrine délicate. Il se demande bien comment un corps si fragile a-t-il pu freiner une attaque de l'ampleur de celle d'un Servant, hier soir.

Elle se déplace pour s'approcher de lui, jusqu'à se positionner en face à face. Puis, elle se rassied, dans un soupir. Elle a de petites écorchures roses sur la peau :

« - Et bien, j'ai besoin de ton avis également.  
\- Je ne suis qu'un esprit héroïque mam'zelle. Ton arme, pour accéder au Saint-Graal, grommelle-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Non.  
\- ... Hein ?  
\- Non. Je n'aime pas cette idée-là, bougonne-t-elle, le visage entre ses deux mains. »

Il écarquille les yeux, éclate de rire et secoue la tête :

« - Bah voyons ! C'est la vérité ma jolie ! Je suis un morceau du passé et si je suis devant toi, c'est parce que tu m'as invoqué et que j'ai ton énergie magique à disposition. Je suis à tes ordres ma minette. Je n'ai pas de décision à prendre. Finalement, je ne suis qu'un reflet des temps anciens !»

Les grands yeux de la mage clignent doucement. Puis, d'un seul mouvement, voilà qu'elle s'avance devant l'Irlandais. CuChulainn émet un mouvement de recul, rapidement bloqué par le mur. Ses iris rouges fendues brillent faiblement. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle a en tête, mais, bien que cette proximité de le dérange pas, il trouve cela étrange.

Soudain, les deux paumes fraîches de Nayëlle se posent sur les joues de l'Esprit Héroïque. Il se fige, n'esquissant plus le moindre geste. La mine contrariée de la brunette et sa présence le laissent confus :

« - Tu n'es pas qu'un reflet, argue-t-elle, en reculant finalement.  
\- ... Pardon ?  
\- Je peux te toucher, imbécile. Qu'importe la cause de ta présence ici, ou que tu ne viennes pas de cette époque. Tu n'es pas un vulgaire pantin de guerre, pour moi. Tu étais un grand guerrier avant, tu as vécu, comme je vis en ce moment même. Tu ressens la douleur, la peine, la joie, même si je suis la seule chose qui te retiens ici. Jamais, ô grand jamais je ne manquerai de respect aux choses qui se sont passées et à ceux qui ont vécus. Et certainement pas à la grandeur d'un esprit héroïque - _même si tu fumes, que tu es vulgaire et insolent_ -. Je n'ai pas de poids dans cette guerre si tu n'y es pas, et vice versa. Disons plutôt que nous sommes une équipe ... veux-tu ? »

Il savait pertinemment que Nayëlle O'NEILL n'était pas une jeune femme comme les autres. Depuis la première seconde, il le savait. Quelque chose, dans ses yeux d'acier, le clamait discrètement, quand on savait observer et se taire.

CuChulainn avait eu l'occasion de déceler chez Nayëlle bien des choses. Même si le mystère qui entourait sa Master restait quasiment entier.

Cette tirade aux allures de déclamation, vient de lui confirmer qu'il n'a pas à faire à n'importe qui et, ça lui plaît. Un demi-sourire ourle ses lèvres. Il se relève et s'étire, puis, tend la main à son interlocutrice, lui intimant de faire de même. En le remerciant, elle le laisse la relever.

Il s'autorise finalement à prendre la parole tandis qu'ils se dirigent dans le salon. La mage aux cheveux châtains remarque que le matelas de fortune près de la cheminée a disparu :

« - Je pense qu'une alliance avec Elise et Rider pourrait être intéressante. Mais il faudra rester méfiants et ne jamais se séparer, dit-il tout en se laissant choir dans le canapé. »

Nayëlle, déjà recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, laisse un grand sourire apparaître sur son visage d'ordinaire si sérieux. Ses pommettes rosissent de satisfaction, puis, elle doit étouffer un bâillement, qu'elle masque d'une main. L'Irlandais soupir et se relève :

« - Repose-toi, Master. Tu n'es pas encore totalement remise et tu as simplement une soupe en poudre dans le ventre. Je vais descendre en ville pour trouver de quoi remplir tes placards et ton estomac. Une guerre...  
\- ...Ne se gagne pas le ventre vide. Tu radotes Caster, minaude-t-elle en fermant à moitié les yeux. »

Il grogne mais ne réplique pas. A la place, il lui ébouriffe les cheveux en passant à côté d'elle. Elle peste et lui tourne le dos en gémissant.

L'Esprit enfile la veste bleue donnée par Nayëlle et ouvre la porte. Un flocon blanc et froid se pose sur son nez. Il s'apprête à avancer quand une main le tire par la manche. La jeune femme, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, lui tend un billet de banque :

« - Tu comptais voler dans les magasins ? D'ailleurs, je devrais te faire une liste de courses, non ?  
\- Pour répondre à ta première question, non, je n'avais surtout pas pensé à l'argent. Concernant ta deuxième demande : Vu ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton frigidaire, je préfère m'abstenir d'une liste de courses. Des plats tout fait et du jambon blanc, ça ne nourrit pas son homme ! Tu m'étonnes que tu sois aussi maigrichonne ! Tu bois de l'eau et de la poudre de blé à longueur de temps ! »

Elle darde sur lui, son plus mauvais regard, lui refourgue le billet et le pousse dehors des deux mains :

« - Débrouille-toi alors ! J'attends un repas quatre étoiles, je te préviens !  
\- Oh, ça sera " _gustativement "_ et " _nutritionnellement_ "* beaucoup plus développé que tes sottises, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, vas te reposer, Master. »

Enroulée dans un plaid moelleux sur son fauteuil favori, la mage attend avec patience que son Servant revienne. Elle a alimenté le feu et profite du spectacle dansant de ses flammes.

Nayëlle a l'impression d'apercevoir une multitude de petits personnages entre les braises. Ils semblent danser, main dans la main, dans une farandole brûlante et rougeâtre. Elle s'est endormie lorsque Caster est parti. A présent, parfaitement réveillée, elle savoure l'odeur du produit qu'elle a utilisé pour nettoyer le sol quelques minutes auparavant. La table est déjà mise, en guise de taquinerie silencieuse à l'encontre de son Servant.

Elle ne l'avouera sans doute pas, mais elle s'est habituée à sa présence. Et la maison lui semble vide. Elle ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, auparavant : attendre une personne ne lui avait jamais paru intéressant. Mais Caster a un don certain, malgré ses railleries et ses manies détestables pour la cigarette : il sait l'apaiser simplement en étant dans la même pièce. Nayëlle commence à apprécier cela.

Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre lui fait comprendre qu'il neige encore.

La nuit semble se poser comme une feutrine sombre sur les paysages alentours. Les courbes du jardin et des arbres, radoucies par la poudreuse qui s'est déposée dessus, se parent de reflets bleutés. Un petit écureuil, peu soucieux du semblant d'activité humaine qui occupe l'endroit, trotte des barrières en bois jusqu'au centre du potager, situé à l'angle de la maisonnette.

Nayëlle l'observe, rêveuse. Sa fourrure orange est une petite lueur dans la neige. Comme si quelques derniers rayons du soleil avaient été piégés là. Le petit animal, une baie entre les pattes, relève soudainement le museau et disparaît dans un bond, éparpillant poils et poudreuse dans son saut. En même temps que l'écureuil s'enfuit, le carillon placé à l'entrée du jardin résonne joyeusement.

Nayëlle, dans un soubresaut, se relève. Elle prend le temps de plier le plaid sur le fauteuil et d'enfiler une grosse veste par-dessus sa robe. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle s'est habillée si légèrement pour la saison, mais elle n'a pas le temps de se changer maintenant. Une fois ses chaussures mises, la mage sort et se dirige vers le portail. Méfiante, elle s'avance avec précaution parce qu'elle est certaine qu'il ne s'agit pas de Caster. Lui, serait simplement rentrer sans prévenir.

Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Alya. Mais en voyant cette dernière trembloter, le nez et les joues rouges, elle change d'avis, à contrecœur et lui ouvre avant de se réfugier chez elle sans attendre qu'Alya ne la suive ;

« - Dépêche-toi, grogne-t-elle lorsque la concernée frappe ses bottes pleines de neige sur le pallier, Il fait froid et j'ai un feu qui brûle, pour rien actuellement, dans la cheminée. »

Une fois débarrassées de leurs affaires chaudes, Nayëlle se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle fait chauffer de l'eau et farfouille dans ses tiroirs en quête de thé. Son amie, silencieuse, s'est assise à la table et examine les couverts déposés sur la nappe :

« - Ton ami écossais est toujours ici ? demande Alya en jouant avec une fourchette argentée.  
\- Oui, il est parti faire des courses. Pose-ça, veux-tu. Non, pas comme cela, remet-la droite. Et viens plutôt dans la cuisine. Je fais du thé. J'ai besoin de me réchauffer.  
\- Et bien, et bien ... Toujours aussi directive Nayëlle.  
\- Nous nous sommes vues hier, non, ce matin. Je n'ai pas changé en l'espace de quelques heures.  
\- ... Et puis, tu aurais moins froid si tu mettais un pantalon et un pull ! A moins que ce ne soit pour ton Écossais ? minaude son amie. »

La Mage manque de renverser l'eau brûlante qu'elle versait dans des tasses en verre. Elle s'insurge et rougie de colère et de gêne en voyant Alya lui faire les yeux doux. Pendant que Nayëlle lui tend son récipient fumant, elle hausse comiquement les sourcils. La jeune femme lui tourne le dos une poignée de seconde, pour nettoyer les quelques gouttes d'eau qui ont échappées à son Self-Control et qui perlent sur la gazinière. Elle rejoint finalement Alya, s'assied en face d'elle et se mure dans un silence aux saveurs de la rancune.

Pendant une minute, on entend seulement les frottements des cuillères contre le verre et les soupirs d'Alya qui se réchauffe les doigts sur le mug :

« - Tu sais, s'exprime finalement la femme aux cheveux caramel, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. C'était gonflé de ma part. Tes parents et toi, ça n'a jamais été l'amour fou.  
\- Ma famille et moi, tu veux dire...  
\- C'est vrai. »

Nayëlle hausse les épaules, presque indifférente à l'affirmation d'Alya et avale une gorgée de thé. Elle perçoit des notes vanillées sur son palais et, les appréciant à leur juste valeur, boit encore. Le liquide, bien que brûlant l'occupe quelques secondes. Elle se concentre sur la sensation de chaleur qui descend par son œsophage :

« - Depuis combien de temps ne leur parle-tu plus, Nay' ?  
\- Haaa ... Pourquoi es-tu venue Alya ? Pourquoi t'ai-je ouvert cette porte ?  
\- Parce que je suis ta seule amie, Nayëlle O'NEILL ! »

Evidemment. Quelle question. Nayëlle trace des symboles imaginaires sur la buée de son mug du bout de l'index :

« - Depuis deux ans et demi. Mais mon esprit les a quittés bien avant.  
\- Bah voyons !  
\- Tu sais pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas tendres avec moi, Alya.  
\- Je sais, je sais ! Mais, ils le faisaient pour ton bien.  
\- On isole une enfant, lui fait subir des examens drastiques, l'empêche d'avoir des amis et de faire des activités extérieures pour son bien ? Tu le pense sincèrement ? Alya, tu te voiles la face ...  
\- Non, et bien. Je ...  
\- On harangue à une gamine, tous les jours, qu'elle a un pouvoir dangereux et qu'elle pourrait tuer les gens qu'elle aime si elle ne faisait pas attention ? On ne témoigne aucune affection à son égard et on la traite comme un ... monstre : Pour son _bien_ ?, gronde Nayëlle, lui coupant la parole par la même occasion. »

Elle est à présent relevée, les mains à plat sur la petite table de la cuisine. Ses yeux sont deux fers chauds, sous la colère. Elle secoue sa main baguée sous les yeux d'Alya, qui sourit avec une tendresse déplacée. Cela agace encore plus Nayëlle, qui lève les bras au ciel :

« - Vraiment, tu es de leur côté ? Je suis la bête noire de la famille O'NEILL de par la seule faute de ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cet handicape, moi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Nos familles se connaissent et se côtoient depuis des générations... mais toi, tu as eu de la chance. Tu n'as pas cette fichue magie, qui coule dans tes veines ! Je ne sais même pas... »

Un vertige la saisit soudainement. Nayëlle se rattrape de justesse à la table et doit cesser de cracher son venin un court instant. Alya, sans bouger, l'observe. Ses yeux en amande semblent inquiets. Et pourtant, étrangement glacials :

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, Nay' ?  
\- Rien, ce n'est rien. Je me sens un peu bizarre, c'est tout... »

Le monde ne cesse de tourner. Il est pareil à un carrousel. Le sol doit être en coton, parce que les jambes de Nayëlle ne la soutiennent pas comme il faut, sur le plancher. La jeune femme attrape son mug à moitié plein et le porte à ses lèvres. Ses doigts tremblants, peine à le soulever et lorsqu'elle le repose, elle en renverse la quasi-totalité. Encore des étourdissements ? Elle y est abonnée c'est ça ? La poisse... !

Alya la regarde et fait finalement mine de se lever :

« - Tu es sûre que tout va bien Nay' ?  
\- Je ne... Je ne sais pas. »

La voix de Nayëlle n'est qu'un murmure. Elle n'a plus de force, alors qu'elle était en pleine forme il y a de cela une vingtaine de minutes.

Elle dérape sur le plancher et tombe par terre. Dans sa chute, elle fait tomber l'une des tasses, qui se fracasse à ses côtés sous la forme de petites étoiles translucides.

Elle aperçoit, dans la noirceur de son restant de vision, Alya qui s'accroupie à côté d'elle.

La dernière chose qu'elle voit avant de perdre totalement connaissance, ce sont ses lèvres rouges, tordues d'un sourire étrangement doux.


End file.
